Retrasando el crepúsculo
by Valen Cullen de Black
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando le pides un deseo a una estrella? ¿En serio puedes confiar en esas extrañas luces lejanas? Renesmee no puede dejar de pensar en como habría sido su madre de humana y desea haberla conocido en ese entonces. Pero, ¿que sucede si la historia cambia por su llegada? ¿Podría ser posible... retrasar el crepúsculo? ¿Y volver todo a la normalidad? Esperemos que si.
1. Salida en el cielo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_**

Me toco ser el amigo invisible de... **¡Una escritora más!** Bueno, espero que mi historia te guste, la verdad pasé por muchos altos y bajos al escribirla y me esforcé por dejarla perfecta en estos últimos días. Literalmente cambie todo ayer a eso de las 10 de la noche y no dormi en toda la noche (Gracias Pepsi!) por terminarlo. Pense que terminaría como a las 6 am y entre que lo releia y corregía unas ultimas cosas se hicieron las 11 am asi que sip, no dormir aun! jajaja

Es tarde pero ¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo! Y nada, espero te guste mi regalo por reyes :3

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: "Salida en el cielo"<strong>

**"**_**Todos nos vemos, buscando bien o mal, una salida en el cielo**_**" Tan lejos, No te va gustar.**

Me aparté de la música por momentos para mantener mis pensamientos claros, Jacob amaba _verlos _cuando así era. Acaricié su mejilla, dandole fin la visión.

-Muéstrame algo más.-Susurró, capturando mi mano.

-¿Que quieres que te muestre?-Murmuré, llevando una papa a mi boca.

Las fiestas con los licántropos siempre resultaban divertidas, no faltaba la música, la comida, el alcohol y la diversión. Aun así, siempre llegaba un momento en el que Jacob y yo nos alejábamos de los demás y buscábamos algún lugar para estar solos, cosa de hablar... sin muchas palabras.

-No lo se.-Abrió sus ojos y me regaló una sonrisa.-Muéstrame que quisieras hacer mañana.

-Ya lo sabes.-Murmuré, esa misma mañana le conté de mis planes tan pronto abandonara la escuela, los cuales no contenían más que estar un rato con la manada y cazar de noche con mis tíos.

-Muestramelos aún así, la imaginación es mejor que los recuerdos.-Susurró, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Sonreí y comencé a enseñarle cosas irreales, un par de sueños extraños para entretenerlo un rato. Desde que comencé la escuela socializó más, por lo que dejé de usar mi don para comunicarme con el resto del mundo. Aun así, para todos sigue siendo sorprendente, y si tienen la oportunidad de pedirme que lo utilice en algo, no la pierden por nada del mundo.

Sam llegó a interrumpirnos.

-Se pasó tu hora límite, Renesmee.-Me comunicó, rompiendo mi lazo con Jacob.

-La fiesta aún no ha terminado.-Murmuró Jacob en tono juguetón.

Miré mi celular, Alice ya habría visto mi decisión hace horas.

-Nessie, quédate.-Susurró Jake.

-Esta bien.-Accedí.-Solo le enviaré un mensaje a mi tía.

"_Aunque no lo necesite_" Pensé.

Jacob besó mi mejilla sonoramente y se alejó a buscar algo de beber.

"La fiesta continuará hasta tarde, avísale a mamá. Ness."

No verifiqué si llegó a enviarse o no, en la casa de Jake siempre había problemas de señal.

Me encogí de hombros, ¿que es lo peor que podría pasar?

**...**

Llegué "tarde" a casa, como ya todos sabían, pero claro, ¿adivinen a quien le molestó eso?

-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen!

Suspiré. Traía los zapatos tacón alto que según mi tía Alice eran "cómodos" (debí pedir su definición de la palabra) en la mano y las llaves de la casita del bosque en la boca.

"_No las necesitas, Renesmee. ¿Adivina quien ya sabe que vienes desde que te adentraste en el bosque? Pista: No es Alice."_

Gruñí, ¡maldita sea con Jacob y su estúpida idea de seguir la fiesta hasta tarde!

Entré a casa sin necesidad de usar mis llaves, ya me esperaban para el sermón de mi vida.

-¿Tienes idea de que hora es?-Me espetó mi madre ni bien aparecí en su campo de visión.

Dejé las cosas en el sillón de la sala y crucé las manos sobre mi pecho, pensando en una respuesta ingeniosa a la velocidad que sabía que mi papá no leería.

-¿La hora de que discutan sobre política y me manden con mis abuelos?-Pregunté, arqueando una ceja.

-Renesmee...-Masculló mi padre, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

"¿_Te frustra no leer esto_?" Pensé, haciéndolo gruñir.

-¿Y bien?-Insistió mi madre, poniendo fin a la charla mental entre mi padre y yo.-¿Cual es tu escusa esta vez para no llegar al horario acordado por una "fiesta", en día de semana?

Suspiré. Ignoré el tono que utilizó en "fiesta" y comencé a explicarles:

-Estaba con Jacob...

-¡Ah, claro!-Murmuró exasperada, interrumpiéndome.

-¡¿Que quieres decir con "¡Ah, claro!"?! ¡Él es MI protector!-Grité, sorprendida de su actitud. ¿Cuando comenzaron a hartarse de Jake?

-Por muy buena influencia que resulta ser...-Susurró mi padre demasiado bajo.

-¡Nada malo me pasará con Jacob!-Grité, sintiéndome más enojada porque no confíen en su instinto de protegerme que por la estúpida fiesta.

-¡Tú no sabes lo impulsivos que son los lobos!-Gritó mi madre.

¡¿La historia de Emily otra vez?! ¡No sabes nada, Bella Swan Cullen!

-¡Nadie _era _lobo en la fiesta!-Expliqué.-Solo eramos un par de adolescentes, música y...

-¿Alcohol?-Preguntó mi padre, arqueando su ceja hacia mi.

-El alcohol no me hace nada.-Murmuré, evitando su mirada. Suspiré.-Y los adolescentes son menos peligrosos que los lobos.-Aclaré.

-Los adolescentes son _más _impulsivos que los lobos.-Susurró mi madre, como para sí.

-¿Y eso a que rayos va?-Inquirí.

-Supongo que ya sabes bastante de a lo que me refiero.-Mi madre chasqueó la lengua luego de decirlo.

Estreché mis ojos.

-¿Me estas llamando...?

-Yo no he dicho nada en referencia a ello.-Aclaró, refugiándose en sus palabras.

-¡Oh perdona, no todos podemos ser _asexuales _hasta los 110 años!-Grité, mucho más fuerte que antes.

-¡Hey, yo no te he dicho nada!-Gritó Edward.

-Yo no he dicho nada en referencia a ti.-Empleé el tono de mi madre, molestándola.

La vi suspirar y reconsiderar sus palabras.

-No quiero que vuelvas a salir con Jacob-Declaró.-, y menos a esas horas.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya me has oído, Renesmee Cullen.-Murmuró. Mi padre pasó una mano por su hombro intentando calmarla pero ella la apartó.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando, Bella?-Murmuró.

De verdad que eso es lo que menos esperaba. ¿Mi padre esta defendiendo mi relación con Jacob ante mi madre?

-No lo creo, Edward. ¿Puedes dejar de cuestionar mis ideas de como educar a mi hija?

-_Nuestra _hija.-Remarcó mi padre.-Y déjame decirte que estoy en desacuerdo contigo ante eso último. Tú lo has dicho, Renesmee necesita más libertad, aparenta 16 años ya.

-No de ese tipo de libertad, Edward.-Negó mi madre.-Y sabes, también necesita ciertos limites.

Apreté la mandíbula, pero no pude contenerme mucho tiempo.

-¡Parece como si hubieras olvidado que es ser una simple humana!-Le grité, sintiendo las lágrimas escocer mis ojos como cuando me invadía la rabia.

Había estado mal interferir en su pequeña discusión, más aún cuando mi padre podría haberme liberado, pero estaba demasiado enojada como para medir lo que decía o hacía.

-Tú tampoco eres una simple humana.-Aclaró volviéndose hacia mi..-Y creo que ya eres lo bastante _mayor _como para entender que lo hago por tu bien. El alcohol y las fiestas a esa hora pueden derivar a otras cosas... cosas de las que puedes arrepentirte.

Mi mandíbula cayó.

-¿Te refieres al sexo?-Fruncí el ceño.-¡¿Crees que me acostaría con Jacob en una de esas fiestas?!

-El alcohol puede hacerte hacer muchas cosas raras, Renesmee.-Murmuró.

-¡Entiende que el alcohol no me hace nada!-Grité, acercándome a ellos.

-No lo sabes.-Susurró, ignorando mis caprichos a estas alturas.

Aparté mi mirada y reprimí el deseo de recurrir a mi padre por un poco de piedad.

No lo hice, no valía la pena.

Me fui a mi cuarto, sin importarme el dejar mis cosas en la sala. Ya encontrarían escusa para quitarme el teléfono y las demás cosas.

Eran las 3 am y, a pesar de la fiesta, no tenía sueño. Busqué a tientas mi Ipod en la mesita de noche y reproduje la última canción que había escuchado, activando el modo aleatorio. La voz de _Hayley Williams_ apenas podía ahogar la de mis padres discutiendo, por lo que no me molesté en pensar en mis sensibles oídos cuando alcancé el volumen máximo.

No me dañaría los oídos, no importa que tan fuerte estuviera, no importa que el zumbido de los auriculares se escuchara hasta Brasil. Debía dejar ir esa ira, y antes de gritar o escuchar sonidos guturales como solían hacerlo mis amigas, prefería a bandas como Paramore, All Time Low, Green Day o Simple Plan.

Estuve a punto de quedarme dormida cuando noté una estrella en el cielo que _parecía _brillar con más intensidad que las otras. Finalmente, esa misma estrella cruzó el cielo y pareció susurrarme "_pide un deseo_".

Lo hice, pero extrañamente no pedí que mi mamá aceptara que estuviera con Jacob, que no existieran las divisiones "_Licantropo_" y "_Vampiro_" o que Jacob y yo pudiéramos huir juntos en donde lo nuestro fuera correcto.

_"¡Parece como si hubieras olvidado que es ser una simple humana!"_

¿En serio lo había hecho?

Suspiré.

Estrella, mi deseo es conocer a mi madre cuando aun era una simple humana.

**...**

Los parpados me pesaban, pero aun así me esforcé en abrir mis ojos. Tuve que mentalizarme durante un largo rato, como si despertara de un sueño muy profundo.

Mis pestañas revolotearon hasta abrirse del todo, para cerrarse al instante al sentir una luz fuerte entrar directamente en mis ojos.

¡Juro que corrí las cortinas de mi habitación! ¡Maldito sol!

Gruñí y me removí en busca de mi sábana... ¿Donde estaba? ¡¿Donde estaba yo?!

Me levanté sobresaltada al advertir algo similar al césped mojado debajo de mi. ¡Si era césped mojado! ¡ESTABA EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE!

Me incorporé y observé mi alrededor asustada.

-Jacob...-Murmuré, enfadada.

Sacudí la tierra de mis jeans y agradecí que debido a mi pequeño berrinche por lo de la fiesta olvidé ponerme la pijama.

-Muy gracioso, Jake.-Murmuré, encaminándome hacía ningún lado en concreto. ¿A donde se supone que iría? ¡¿Donde rayos estaba?!

Suspiré y comencé a caminar, a la búsqueda de algún lugar conocido para ubicarme.

En el momento en los que solo podía pensar "Jacob, te mataré cuando te vea, disfruta tus últimos momentos de vida" logré identificar el sonido de una camioneta acercarse a la distancia.

Apresuré mis pasos dispuesta a seguir el origen del sonido, quizás al reconocer la calle sabría por donde regresar a mi casa.

-¡Estúpido Jacob!-Mascullé entre dientes en lo que me abrazaba a mi misma. Hacía demasiado frío para ser verano, ¿no? Aunque Forks no conoce la definición de "verano" tal cual...

Bueno, esa es la razón principal por la que estamos aquí.

Mi blusa purpura de tirantes no alcanzaba a protegerme de ese repentino viento helado. Me apresuré aun más, si llegaba rápido a casa podría abrigarme.

Comencé a escuchar voces a la distancia, _demasiadas_. ¿Adolescentes, quizás? ¿Había llegado hasta el instituto de Forks?

Allí estaba, colina abajo, lleno de estudiantes.

_"¡Renesmee, llegarás tarde de nuevo por culpa del idiota de Jacob!"_

Gruñí y decidí bajar rápido, agradeciendo nuevamente el estar vestida con ropa normal (aunque la mayoría iba mucho más abrigados que yo, ¡malfito calentamiento global!). Noté que no llevaba mi bolso conmigo pero, si mis tíos sabían de la broma de Jacob, pronto me darían mis útiles.

Identifiqué a mis tíos recostados sobre el BMW de Rosalie, y mi padre apoyado en su Volvo gris niebla, bastante brilloso en esos momentos. No logré recordar cuando fue que lo lavó.

Busqué a mi madre con la mirada para ver si seguía molesta, pero no estaba con ellos. No estaba con mi padre... eso era muy _raro_. ¿Acaso el hecho de que él se pusiera de mi lado causó la ofendió? Eso sonaba tan... _inmaduro _para su edad.

Me reí y decidí ponerme a buscar un Ferrari negro con la mirada por todo el estacionamiento. No lo encontré, pero encontré a mi madre.

Me acerqué a ella, estaba leyendo un libro de espaldas al resto de los Cullen, junto a el monovolumen que le había regalado mi abuelo Charlie cuando comenzó el instituto en Forks.

_"¡Vaya! Si que esta molesta."_ Pensé, dado que por lo general, si se molestaba solo cogía el Ferrari. ¿En serio había ido por el viejo monovolumen? ¿Tan fuerte fue su discusión?

Traía los auriculares puestos, finalmente levantó la mirada y me miró. Me quedé helada.

Sus ojos... ¿me había vuelto loca o eran idénticos a los míos?

Ella también se congeló al verme, algo en su mirada me dijo que no me reconocía. Sus ojos seguían fijos en mi, escuché una camioneta acercarse, le indiqué que se volteara.

-¡Cuidado!-Grité.

Ella se volteó, la camioneta estaba tan cerca que no habría forma posible en que se moviera sin delatarnos. En el caso de que siguiera... siendo un vampiro.

_"¡¿Que estás diciendo, Renesmee?!" _

Ignoré ese pensamiento, no podía dejar de pensar en lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba mi madre de un accidente automovilístico.

Estuve a punto de correr cuando vi a mi padre precipitarse hacía ella y evitar que la camioneta la aplastara.

No daba crédito a lo que veía.

Era la misma escena que me habían descrito hace días, cuando me contaban como se habían enamorado.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaron a acercarse a ellos, me apresuré a esconderme entre los arbustos del estacionamiento.

¿Que estaba pasando? ¡¿He retrocedido en el tiempo?! ¿Como puede ser?

¡La estrella! ¿Mi deseo se ha cumplido? ¡¿Esto es real?!

-¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta!-Chilló alguien, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Pensé en acercarme a mis tíos pero... ¿podía arriesgarme a que no me reconocieran?

Me quedé oculta aún más tiempo. Las ambulancias llegaron, al igual que los demás profesores, enloqueciendo de pánico. Mi madre y el tal Tyler no pudieron escaparse del traslado al hospital, a pesar de que Bella no se veía tan mal, pero mi padre utilizó el talento mentiroso de todos los Cullen y su forma de hablar y desviar la conversación para safarse e incluso poder ir en la parte delantera de la ambulancia en la que iba mi mamá.

_Ja, ja, ja_.

Estuvieron a punto de irse, hasta que una patrulla de policía ingresó en el estacionamiento del instituto y los detuvo a todos. Me mordí el labio.

_Charlie_.

No se retrasaron tanto como pensé, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta todos los estudiantes entraron a clases y las ambulancias partieron al hospital, escoltadas por la policía. Me acerqué a mis tíos, los cuales se veían enfrascados en una discusión.

-¡Esto nos delatará a todos!-Jasper cerró sus manos en puños.

-¡Edward es un perfecto idiota! ¡¿Como no la dejó morir?! ¡Dios, que idiota!-Rosalie lucía escandalizada, había olvidado que solía odiar a mi madre antes...

-¡Dejenlo!-Alice movió sus pequeños brazos silenciandolos a todos.-Hay que irnos, debemos hablar con Carlisle.

Se dividieron en dos grupos e ingresaron a los autos.

Yo también debía llegar al hospital, ¿pero como?

Me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a ir caminando. La historia continuaría en el hospital y no me apetecía demasiado seguirle el hilo en esos momentos.

¿Que había dicho Emmett que pasaba ahora? ¿A mi madre le daba amnesia?

Suspiré, ni idea.

**...**

Llegué al hospital y rogué por que mi abuelo conservara el consultorio que tenía en el presente, no me apetecía pedir instrucciones para encontrarlo.

Aceleré el paso y evité al personal del hospital. Decidí apresurarme tomando las escaleras al primer piso en lugar del ascensor.

Hiperventilaba, no solo por estar subiendo las escaleras de a tres escalones sino por el efecto que me producía estar allí. Me sentía como en un sueño, cada paso volvía las cosas más reales para mi, cada vez iba asimilando más las cosas.

Al llegar a la puerta que buscaba tuve que recargarme en ella y cerrar los ojos para "recuperar fuerzas".

Me estremecí, un viento helado se coló por la ventana del pasillo, demostrándome que seguía ahí, que nada desaparecería aunque cerrara los ojos.

Escuché movimiento, alguien aproximándose a la puerta. Retrocedí y aguardé a que llegara y la abriera.

Lo hizo, y no pude evitar sentirme pequeña ante su mirada. Contuve ese sentimiento y me erguí.

Abrí mi boca, para volver a cerrarla y respirar. Estuve a punto de llamarlo "abuelo".

-¿Carlisle Cullen?-Pregunté.

-Si.-Respondió, dudoso. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, aunque no pudiera leer su mente como mi padre.

Además de notar los razgos vampirescos y humanos en mi, notaba mi parecido con su hijo y Bella Swan. Aunque claro, los primeros podía adjudicarlos a mi naturaleza vampírica, pero los segundos...

Los más difíciles de ocultar eran mis ojos, y más aun cuando el recuerdo de los de Bella estaban recientes en la mente de mi abuelo. La había visto hace minutos, y ahora esta _comparando_.

Carraspeé.

-Necesito hablar con... _usted_.-Murmuré.

El doctor de más de tres siglos arqueó una ceja.

-Claro.-Sonrió ampliamente, maravillado ante mi naturaleza, ansioso por saber de ella.

Eso podría servirme.

-Pasa.-Me invitó a su consultorio.

Ingresé, no muy segura de mis propios pasos y pensamientos.

Suspiré y cerré la puerta detrás de mi.

Renesmee, llegó la hora de confesarte.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, quisiera aclarar que sip, me basé en la película para el encuentro entre Nessie y Bella porque al releerme Crepúsculo no encontré otro momento donde pudiera introducirla a la historia y escribir cómodamente :S<strong>

**Estoy pasando por mi faceta de escuchar Rock Nacional gracias a una amiga y bueno, cada cap tendra una frase al inicio (Re Cazadores de sombras: Los origenes, ¿no? jaja) y también el nombre es alguna parte de la canción o algo :P**

**Bien, ¡espero te haya gustado este primer cap! Y, dado que es una historia algo corta (10 capitulos sin contar el epilogo), subiré un cap todos los días sino hay inconvenientes. Wiii!**

**Eso es todo, supongo. ****Quisiera leer que te parecio este primer cap :3**

**¡Bye!**


	2. Arenas movedizas

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, y dado que hoy no ha habido complicaciones... ¡Aqui esta el segundo cap! Espero lo disfruten :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: "Arenas movedizas"<strong>

**"**_**Y escucho voces, dentro de mi casa, a veces creo que es tu fantasma" La suerte esta echada, Tan Bionica.**_

La mirada de los demás vampiros de la habitación me intimidaban, o al menos, ese fue el pensamiento que le transmití a Carlisle para que intentara calmar a mis tíos. Apretó mi mano con afecto y se adelantó dos pasos hacia ellos, dispuesto a detener todos los pensamientos en voz alta que crearon una discusión.

Tan pronto acabó su cuestionario en el hospital, insistió en que me quedara en su clan, que no sería problema recibirme allí. Sin embargo, algo en la mirada de mis tíos me hacía creer que eso no era del todo cierto.

Mi padre aún no había llegado, pero ya tenía en mente la historia a la que debería aferrarme una vez que este expuesta a su don. Ya se la había dicho a Carlisle y él se los estaba diciendo al resto de los Cullen en ese momento:

Mi nombre es Vanessa Carlie Wolf (fue el único nombre que seguro no me delataría, puesto a que lo creo mi madre por si debía huir con Jacob durante le encuentro con los Vulturis días después de mi nacimiento), mi madre murió durante mi nacimiento y jamas conocí a mi padre. Fui criada por un pequeño aquelarre en Brasil que fue destruido por los Vulturis hace un par de meses. Solo sobrevivimos un compañero y yo, por lo que decidimos huir tan lejos como pudiéramos. Terminamos en Alaska y conocimos el vegetarianismo en términos vampiros, también supimos sobre un clan en Forks con las mismas costumbres. Su creador había pertenecido a los Vulturis tiempo atrás, por lo que quizás podría ayudarnos. Decidimos viajar en busca de "Los Cullen", pero solo yo logré llegar hacía aquí. Le expliqué a Carlisle que desperté en el medio del bosque y que no recordaba que fue de mi compañero y él llegó a la conclusión de que tenía una especie de amnesia traumatica.

Repasé la historia en mi mente una vez más y rogué por no olvidar los detalles claves, por no delatarme en ningún error hasta descubrir como volver a mi realidad.

-Chicos-Me giré hacia Carlisle-, ella no tiene otro lugar donde quedarse y pienso que lo mejor sería que se quedara con nosotros-La vampiresa rubia lo miró enfadada.-, por lo menos hasta que recupere la memoria.-Agregó, aunque sabía que no lo decía en serio.

Rosalie se soltó del abrazo de Emmett, indignada.

-¡Soy la única que nota que el problema principal es lo que Edward hizo con la humanita hoy en la escuela!-Gritó.-¿Que le dirás a tu hijo cuando venga? ¿"Saluda a tu compañera de cuarto"?

Carlisle arqueó una ceja ante Rosalie, quien golpeaba el piso con su pie, inquieta.

-Rose, por supuesto que la escena que montó Edward en el instituto no quedará olvidada, de hecho, ya he hablado un poco con él sobre el tema.-Se soltó de mi mano.-Cuando regrese solo lo pondré al tanto sobre esta... nueva situación nuestra y luego volveremos a los problemas actuales.

Ni bien terminó la frase escuchamos el Volvo ingresar al garage, me tensé. Todos comenzaron a tomar asiento en la enorme mesa del comedor. Carlisle, obviamente, se colocó a la cabeza del lado este de la habitación. Su mujer tomó asiento junto a él y entrelazaron sus manos sobre la mesa, haciéndome temblar ligeramente.

Esme me hizo señas para sentarme junto a ella, sonreí y me acerqué.

-Pienso que lo mejor sería que tú esperaras afuera.-Señaló Rose, volteándose hacia mi. Me paré en seco y noté como mi abuela estuvo a punto de rechazar su idea.-Carlisle, el verdadero problema es Edward y la humana, lo de ella puede esperar, ¿no crees?-Vi como mi abuelo asentía ante sus palabras.-Y no tiene porque esperar aquí, bien puede hacerlo en una de las habitaciones, arriba. No tiene nada que ver con el tema que discutiremos y, si su historia es cierta, debe estar cansada.

No pude evitar entrar en pánico ante su "si su historia es cierta", ¿había mentido mal? No lo creo, su tono de voz no delató nada más que deseos de que me retirara, por razones obvias.

Nadie parecía sospechar nada de mi.

_Aún_.

Mi abuelo reflexionó unos segundos.

-Alice, ¿podrías acompañarla arriba a nuestra habitación?-Preguntó, buscando con sus ojos a la pelinegra.-Es la cama más cómoda de la casa.

-¿Quien dice?-Preguntó Emmett, cruzándose de brazos. Rosalie rodó los ojos, Alice igual.

-Es la única _cama _que no esta destrozada-su mirada taladró a Emmett.-, ni cubierta de ropa de la colección pasada.

Sonreí, Alice me dio la mano y salimos de la habitación. De inmediato noté como mi respiración se calmaba al alejarme de ese ambiente de tensión.

Supuse que Alice me hablaría de camino a la habitación de mis abuelos, pero no lo hizo. Al buscar sus ojos noté que estaba absorta en una visión. No le di importancia.

Una vez dentro me giré y le sonreí. Ella igual.

-Bien, estaremos abajo si nos necesitas, lo cual ojala no sea pronto.-Murmuró algo preocupada.-Mi habitación esta a dos puertas de esta, por si quieres algo de ropa más abrigada. Eso es todo, ¡adiós!

Se alejó dando saltitos y se apresuró a llegar a la sala de reuniones Cullen.

Aguardé unos segundos hasta oírla entrar y cerrar la puerta definitivamente, lo cual me demostró que ya no esperaban a nadie.

Abandoné la habitación en silencio y lo primero que hice fue ir por ropa más abrigada a la habitación de mi tía. La ropa me iba grande a pesar de la corta estatura de Alice, pero aun así me cambié.

Llevaba un suéter verde oscuro y mis jeans negros, cepillé un poco mis cabellos y abandoné la habitación. Bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina y consideré el comer algo, aunque la comida humana no me gustara demasiado. Pero, tras descubrir el refrigerador vacío, decidí regresar a mi habitación. Solo me serví un vaso de agua para aclararme la garganta, entonces escuché las voces aumentar en el comedor. Finalmente, un fuerte golpe en la mesa de caoba captó toda mi atención y decidí correr hacia la puerta e intentar ver por el agujero de la llave. Estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, conocía tan poco de este mundo, me sentía caminando sobre nubes, o arenas movedizas.

-No le podemos dar una oportunidad a la humana a que diga algo. Carlisle, tú debes ver eso. Incluso si todos desapareciéramos, es peligroso dejar historias detrás de nosotros. Vivimos muy diferente al resto de nuestra clase. Tú sabes que existen quienes amarán tener una excusa para apuntarnos con el dedo. ¡Debemos ser más cuidadosos que cualquiera!

El discurso de Rose me demostró que, evidentemente, yo era el menor de sus problemas en ese momento.

-Ya hemos dejado rumores detrás de nosotros antes.-Remarcó mi padre.

-Sólo rumores y sospechas, Edward. ¡No testigos y evidencias!

La discusión siguió un largo rato, y mientras más palabras escuchaba, más me convencía de que no debería estar allí.

-Jasper.-Mi padre le habló a mi tío y logró captar mi atención de nuevo.

Él lo miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Ella no pagará por mi error. No lo voy a permitir.

-Entonces, ¿ella se beneficiará de el? Ella debió morir hoy, Edward. Yo sólo voy a terminar lo que empezó.-La voz de mi tío logró helarme.

Edward se irguió y habló con seguridad desbordando su voz.

-No lo permitiré.

Sonreí ampliamente y me alejé un poco de la puerta, sintiendo que el resto de la discusión no sería de mi incumbencia.

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando oí un golpe en la habitación y corrí a mi lugar de regreso. Observé por el hueco de la llave, mi padre y mi abuelo se encontraban de pie.

-Se está solidificando.-Susurró Alice.-Cada minuto estás más decidido. Existen sólo dos caminos para ella. Es lo uno o lo otro Edward.

Deseé el poder de mi padre, con todas mis fuerzas.

-No.-Repitió, agarrándose de la mesa.

-¿Podría alguien _por favor _explicarnos al resto qué diablos está pasando?

¡Bendito seas, Emmett!

-Debo irme.

-No veo que vayas a ninguna parte, Edward. Creo que ya no _puedes _irte.

No, no puede.

Alice suspiró y Edward comenzó a sacudir su cabeza.

-No. No tengo que seguir ese camino. Me iré. _Cambiaré _el futuro.

-Puedes intentarlo.-La voz de Alice sonó escéptica.

-Oh, ¡_Vamos_!-Gritó Emmett, sentía su misma frustración.

-Pon atención.-Le dijo Rose-¡Alice ve a Edward enamorándose de una _humana_! ¡Qué clásico Edward! - Ella hizo un sonido de asco.

-¿Qué?-Una fuerte risa sacudió la habitación.-¿Eso es lo que está sucediendo?-Volvió a carcajearse.-Golpe duro, Edward.

-¿_Enamorado _de una humana?-Repitió Esme en su aturdida voz -¿De la chica que salvó hoy? ¿_Enamorado _de ella?

-¿Qué es lo que ves, Alice? Exactamente.-Preguntó Jasper.

-Todo depende si él es lo suficientemente fuerte o no. O la mata él mismo,-Se volteó hacia Edward.-lo cual, realmente me irritaría mucho, Edward, sin mencionar lo que te causaría a ti...-Miró a Jasper de nuevo, - o ella será una de nosotros algún día.

Tuve que alejarme para recuperar la respiración.

¿Mi padre quería matar a mi madre? ¡Eso nunca me lo habían dicho!

Comencé a hiperventilar, no podía haber visto a mi padre matando a mi mamá, eso era imposible. Me lo habrían contado alguna vez, quiero creer que si.

Decidí abandonar la casa y respirar aire fresco. Si, eso me haría bien.

Me interné en el bosque y comencé a correr lejos, dejando todo atrás. Corrí hasta alcanzar una velocidad inimaginable, al punto que crucé el lago de un salto y llegué a Seattle casi al instante.

Me detuve a respirar y me dejé cubrir con la lluvia que lograba tranquilizarme. Me sentí vacía, como si no pudiera sentir nada, hasta que una ráfaga de viento logró estremecer mi piel húmeda y pareció devolverme todos los sentimientos _juntos_.

Sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mi, me volteé.

Mi padre.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, quisiera aclarar que a estas alturas (aunque no paso mucho, ciertamente o.O) la misma realidad comienza a tener efecto en Nessie. Llamará a sus tíos por sus nombres a partir de ahora, y solo lo aclaro porque su personaje no hará demasiado hincapié en eso dado que casi ni lo notará.<strong>

**Siguiente capitulo, mañana. ¡Dejen Reviews! ^.^**

**¡Bye!**


	3. Problemática existencial

**Agradezco mucho los reviews recibidos hasta ahora, espero que la historia te siga gustando Una escritora mas (es raro llamarte asi .-.).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: "Problematica existencial"<strong>

**"**_**Vení a engañarte con mi lógica falaz, es divertido y parece racional**_**" La comunidad, Tan Bionica.**

-¿No ha llegado aun?-Preguntó mi abuela, Alice negó ante su pregunta.-¿Crees que vuelva a irse a Alaska?

-No, ya he visto que volverá.-Respondió sonriendo.-_Pronto_.

Me incorporé y estuve a punto de abandonar la sala, cuando escuché como la puerta de abajo se abría.

Esme sonrió, Alice se encogió de hombros.

Carlisle bajó las escaleras y abrazó a su mujer por la cintura. Rose siguió mirando el partido de béisbol con Emmett, a pesar de no estar interesada para nada en su resultado y Jasper se había ido a cazar.

Edward subió las escaleras y se detuvo en la sala. Me observó fijamente y se volteó hacia Carlisle. Alice me estrechó por los hombros.

-¿Quien es ella?-Preguntó Edward, sabía que estaba mirándome pero lo ignoré.

-Le hemos dejado quedarse en casa-Explicó mi abuelo a mi padre.-, su especie es algo muy _anormal_. No conoce a su padre y su madre murió durante el parto, el Clan que la cuido desde pequeña fue desintegrado por los Vulturis y ella y un compañero pudieron llegar a Alaska.

-¿Y su compañero?-Preguntó Edward.

-No sabe que fue de él.-Continuó Carlisle.-Su último recuerdo es haber llegado a Alaska hasta despertar esta mañana en el medio del bosque.

Edward asintió.

-¿Que clase de vampiro es?

-Mitad humana, mitad vampiro.-Resumió Rosalie en lo que se incorporaba y se retiraba a la cocina. Esa tarde habían ido de compras, era la primera vez que su cocina estaba equipada con comida.

Edward esquivó a mi abuelo y paseó su mirada de él a la de Alice antes de enfocarse en mi. Cuando lo hizo, intenté dejar mi mente en blanco o pensar cosas que pensaría si me creyera mi propia mentira. Mi historia había sido facil de fingir hasta ahora, pero en estos momentos Edward podía capturar cada pensamiento que se me cruzara por la mente con suma claridad.

-¿Como te llamas?-Preguntó, mirando fijamente la mano de Alice sobre mi hombro.

Aclaré mi garganta.

-Vanessa-Respondí.-, Vanessa Carlie Wolf.-Aclaré.

Me gustaba ese nombre, era mucho más normal que Renesmee y aun podía conservar el apodo que Jake inventó para mi. Mi mamá lo detestaba porque creía que se basaba en el nombre del Mountruo del Lago Ness, pero a mi me encantaba.

Suspiré, quizás solo era por el hecho de escucharlo con la voz de Jacob.

Los ojos de Edward me recorrieron de pies a cabeza, haciéndome temblar. ¿Sería capaz de reconocerme si me miraba demasiado?

_"¡No, tonta! Has viajado en el tiempo, ¡no recuerdas! No existes aun, no de manera oficial."_

Había pensado eso demasiado rápido, Edward no logró captarlo.

Finalmente solo se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras. Solté el aire, noté como Alice movía sus cejas, malinterpretando mi nerviosismo.

Rose me trajo un vaso de agua y un sandwich.

-Gracias.-Murmuré, tomando la pequeña bandeja.

**...**

Di vueltas en la cama de mi habitación toda la noche, no podía conciliar el sueño. Decidí bajar a la sala, solo para ver el bosque a través de las paredes de cristal. Luego me acordé del piano y me vi tentada a tocarlo.

Dejé las luces apagadas y me precipité hacia él en la oscuridad, como si de alguna forma, él proyectara luz, y yo tuviera miedo de quedarme a oscuras.

Pasé mis manos suavemente por las teclas sin hacer ruido, y comencé a tocar una pequeña melodía lo más bajo posible, para no molestar a nadie.

No funcionó.

-¡Hey! ¿Quien esta tocando mi piano?

Sabia que identificaría mis dedos torpes sobre su precioso instrumento, mi forma de moverme era... demasiado _humana_.

Edward bajó rápidamente las escaleras y frunció le ceño al encontrarme. Se acercó a mi, no se porque esperaba verlo en pijamas, quizás por el hecho de que su forma inmadura en estos momentos lo pintaba más como un hermano ante mi que como mi padre.

_"Ay, ¿quien esta tocando mi piano?" _

Fruncí el ceño, ¡mezquino!

Sabía que había leído mis pensamientos.

-¿Sabes? Me pertenece hace décadas, ¡no dejaré que cualquier desconocido lo toque!-Gritó.

-¡No pensé que fuera tuyo!-Grité.-¡¿Por qué habría de tocar algo que te perteneciera, mimadito?!

-¿Discúlpame?-Arqueó una ceja, lo noté aún en la oscuridad.

-¡Si! Como se nota que te dejan hacer lo que sea aquí, por lo visto Carlisle y Esme te consienten porque te hace falta una buena novia.-Era cierto, el piano se lo habían dado como compensación por perder la virginidad... _mentalmente_.

-Tú sabrás, seguro...-Respondió, sarcástico. ¿Se refería a mi edad?

-Por lo menos a mis 2 años de edad he besado a un chico.-Respondí, posando las manos en mis caderas. Me parezco demasiado a mi madre, es cierto.

-¿Si? ¿Un poster de Justin Bieber?

-No, aún no he entrado a tu habitación.-Me crucé de brazos y me encogí de hombros.

Lo dejé boquiabierto, escaleras arriba se escuchó un "_uuuuuuh_" por parte de Emmett. Enfoqué mi vista, en las escaleras distinguí la silueta de seis vampiros. ¿En serio, tan aburridos estaban? ¡Creí que estaban _ocupados_!

-Yo también.-Concordó Edward.

-¿También has besado a un chico a los dos años?-Inquirí, arqueando una ceja.

Se rió.

-Eres buena en esto.-Alabó limpiamente, estreché mis ojos.

-Mi apellido no es Cullen, supongo.-Me acerqué.-Quizás entre tantas voces se ha perdido la tuya.-Golpeé su cabeza.

-Tu sabrás de _voces _perdidas, seguro...-Acarició mi cabeza. Aparté su mano y lo empujé.

-¡Que gusto que se lleven tan bien!-Emmett siguió con la maratón de sarcasmo.-Edward, te presento a tu compañera de coche camino a la escuela.

El vampiro arrugó la nariz.

-Ya necesitabas de compañía de mi nivel.-Murmuré, subiéndome al banquillo del piano para poder palmear su hombro.

Edward se volteó, su ceja estaba arqueada.

-Supongo que hablaremos mucho de camino al jardín de infantes.-Sonrió falsamente.

-¿Sala verde, amarilla o azul? Así sabré a donde llevarte tu lonchera de Bob esponja si te la olvidas. ¡Oh, espera! Tienes una de Justin, ¿no?

Los demás vampiros rieron con ganas, Emmett casi se cae de las escaleras.

Edward se esforzó en pensar algo.

-Ya he ganado, pequeñito.-Murmuré, mi rostro estaba a centímetros del suyo.

-¡De pequeño ni hablemos!-Exclamó, marcando mi altura.

-Si, o _él _despertará de su sueño eterno...Esto es tu mayor contacto con una chica, ¿no? Debemos tener cuidado.-Me alejé de él. Los demás reían a más no poder, suerte que los vampiros no necesitan respirar... o ir al baño.-¡Oh, siempre olvido a Justin, lo siento!-Me disculpé antes de llegar a las escaleras.

Emmett intentó calmarse y corrió a cogerme en brazos.

-¡Nessie es de las mías!-Exclamó, levantándome alto.

_Nessie_. Era la primera vez que me llamaban así desde que desperté.

Me reí cuando me bajó.

-Hasta mañana, compañero Eddie.-Canturreé, como hacen los niños de jardín cuando saludan a las señoritas, comencé a subir las escaleras.

Emmett comenzó a aplaudirme. Él primero en unirsele fue Jasper, luego Alice, Esme, Rosalie y por último Carlisle.

-¿En serio?-Edward parecía indignado.

-Bueno, debes admitir que es buena.-Murmuró el británico, conteniendo una risa. Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Es feo que tus papis me consientan a mi ahora?-Inquirí, colocándome entre Carlisle y Esme. Los abracé.-¡No llores, Eddie! Será solo un tiempo, y es porque soy la más pequeña.

Sabía que estaba reteniendo las ganas de mostrarme su dedo de en medio. Sonreí angelicalmente y me retiré a mi cuarto.

**...**

Desperté, era otro día en esta dimensión extraña. Oí las voces de los demás abajo, miré la hora.

¡Mierda, era tardísimo para la escuela!

Me cambié rápidamente y me precipité hacia la puerta, estaba trabada.

-¡EDWARD!-Grité.

Casi pude ver el ceño fruncido de Esme y a Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

En menos de un mili segundo, el vampiro de cabellos cobrizos me abrió la puerta y me regaló una sonrisa creída.

-Que sepas que te la haré pagar muy caro, _Mounstrito Nessie_.

Sonreí falsamente.

-¿Quieres guerra, Cullen? Tendrás guerra.

* * *

><p><strong>Me recuerdo riendo como idiota mientras escribía esto, las discusiones con mis amigos suelen ser así, pero entenderé si no les dio risa (nunca escribi algo humorístico .-.)...<strong>

**¿Reviews?**

**Mañana el siguiente cap.**

**¡Bye!**


	4. Juegos

**Me disculpo por no haber actualizado ayer, tuve una urgencia familiar. **

**Aqui esta el capitulo:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: "Juegos"<strong>

**"**_**Ya se que te divierte mi estupidez, adolescente incoherente**_**" Adolescente incoherente, Tan Bionica. **

-¿Cullen, Wolf o Platt?

Estábamos discutiendo como inscribirme en el instituto de Forks en el comedor.

-Supongo que sería más eficiente que fuera la sobrina de Esme.-Apoyé la idea de Alice.-Por el color del cabello y quizás para no tener nada que ver con ustedes.-El resto me miró ofendido.-Me refiero a parentescos sospechosos, si somos sinceros, no tengo nada parecido a ustedes.

-Por eso deberías conservar tu apellido y decir la verdad: te encontramos en el bosque y te adoptamos.-Emmett sonreía estúpidamente.

-Hasta el apellido de perro tiene...

Arqueé una ceja hacia Edward.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, Eddie?-Me recargué en la mesa.-¿Temes que al ser la sobrina de Esme pueda llegar a robártela? Creo que Edward tiene un grave complejo de Edipo, Carlisle.

Jasper intentó contener la risa.

-No lo entiendo.-Admitió Emmett en un perfecto tono de bobo.

-Es cuando un niño se enamora de uno de sus padres.-Explicó Carlisle, para luego sacudir su cabeza.-¡Nos estamos desviando del caso importante! Concuerdo contigo en que no te pareces demasiado a nosotros como para decir que eres mi sobrina, pero tampoco eres demasiado parecida a Esme.

-¿Cual es la historia con la que los conocen aquí?-Pregunté, podría idear algo a partir de eso.

-Edward fue adoptado por nosotros dado que sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico en el que él logró sobrevivir. Jasper y Rosalie son los hijos de mi hermano, cuando él y su mujer murieron en un accidente aéreo, se pusieron en contacto conmigo y me los encargaron debido a que soy su único pariente cercano. Rosalie se enamoró de Emmett y él la dejó embarazada (un bebé que ella perdió), por lo que sus padres lo echaron de la casa y nosotros lo acogimos. Jasper se enamoró de Alice y, dado que ella estaba en un orfanato, decidimos adoptarla.-Me explicó Carlisle.

_Wow_...

-¿Quien inventó todo eso?-Me atreví a preguntar. Edward levantó la mano fingiendo timidez.

-En serio.-Repetí, buscando otra mano en alto.

-En serio.-Repitió él, burlándose.

-Que maduro...-Murmuré.-Y bien, ¿sonaría muy extraño que ahora sea Esme la que tenga una sobrina perdida?

-Creo que si.-Admitió Carlisle.

Suspiré.

-Inventa algo para mi, Eddie.-Murmuré, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro.

Se rió.

-Te encontramos en el bosque abandonada porque nadie te quiere, y como me seguiste a casa le dije a mis papás si podíamos adoptarte. Y me dijeron que si, con la condición de que no dañaras los muebles e hicieras pipí afuera.-Sonrió.-Una historia perfecta, ¿no? Será un _bestseller_ algún día, cuando escriba mis memorias...

-"Memorias de un virgen"-Titulé, haciendo reír a Emmett con ganas y tentando a más de uno a unirsele.

-Carlisle.-Edward buscó con sus ojos al británico.

-¿Vas a llorar, Eddie?-Ladeé mi cabeza.

-¡Carlisle!-Gritó.

-¡Carlisle!-Me burlé, sonaba como un niño de tres años.

-Los ignoro.-Admitió el vampiro rubio, sonriendo falsamente.-Y hasta que no sepamos que apellido tendrá, no podré regañarla.

Le saqué la lengua a mi enemigo declarado.

-Ni ir a la escuela, por lo visto.-Agregó Jasper.-¡Es tardísimo!

Miré hacia el reloj, quedaban 10 minutos aún. Carlisle también debía irse a trabajar...

-De todos modos esta nublado.-Contestó Emmett.

-¿Cuando no, Emmett?-Jasper frunció el ceño.

-¡Apresúrense! ¿Que apellido le pondremos a Nessie?-Gritó Alice, Carlisle agradeció el que alguien más se preocupara.

Edward rió en voz alta.

-¡Vaya, ahí si sonó como si habláramos de una mascota! Debes admitirlo, Vanessa.

Sonreí falsamente y le arrojé una hoja de papel arrugada, se supone que eran para anotar ideas.

-Auch, ¡Carlisle!

El doctor suspiró exasperado, lo volveríamos loco.

**...**

Al final, simplemente se decidió que sería la hija de un amigo de Carlisle, que quiere estudiar en los Estados Unidos y por eso los Cullen me han recibido en su casa.

-Así no macharás nuestro apellido.-Edward sonrió falsamente, esas sonrisas ya se estaban volviendo comunes en nosotros, aun más que el no mirarnos a los ojos.

Ellos se habían ido a la escuela y Carlisle a trabajar (de paso fue a dejar los papeles para mi inscripción en el instituto).

Me aburría de estar encerrada, y extrañaba mucho a Jake. Suspiré y consideré el acercarme al piano. No me arriesgaría, el niñito Cullen sería capaz de enfadarse si descubría mis huellas digitales en él.

Di un respingo, ¿En que momento dejé de llamar a Edward como mi padre en mi mente, aun cuando puedo hacerlo?

Mi corazón se aceleró, esta realidad esta logrando afectarme. ¡Maldita estrella!

-Hey, ¿estas bien?-Esme apoyó su mano en mi hombro.

¡Mi abuela, dios! ¿Por qué los estoy llamando por su nombre en mi mente?

-Si, solo... necesito algo de aire y quizás cazar un poco.-Murmuré, incorporándome del sillón.

-¿Quisieras que te acompañe?

Me encogí de hombros, no estaría mal. Eran como las 12:30, seguramente cuando regresáramos de cazar ya todos estarían aquí.

Salimos y, sin ser consciente, comencé a correr en dirección a donde se supone que estaría la casa del bosque de mis padres. Pero no estaba allí, y mis ojos se humedecieron.

Evité que Esme me viera y corrí el primer animal que pude detectar.

Terminé cazando dos venados, no tenía mucho apetito. Mi abuela cazo dos linces y un puma. Me acordé de Edward, sonreí sin ser consciente de ello.

-¿Quieres regresar?-Esme se apartó los cabellos de la cara.

Asentí. Caminé detrás de ella, como si de verdad no supiera el camino de regreso a casa.

Suspiré, no tenía ganas de regresar y seguir actuando pero no tenía otra opción.

Apenas llegué me las arreglé para evadir a los demás vampiros y me encerré en mi cuarto. El día estaba horriblemente nublado, algo más que común en Forks pero que no dejaba de deprimirme. Incluso cuando todos los Cullen sabían de mi, odiaba esos días, me gustaba el sol, y odiaba no poder verlo.

Me recargué en la ventana de mi habitación y cerré los ojos, pude escuchar el movimiento de las ramas del árbol, creí que era le viento.

-¡Hey!

Abrí mis ojos.

-¿Edward?-Pregunté.

Sonrió.

-¿Una carrera hacia Seattle?-Preguntó meciéndose en una rama.

Sonreí, no había forma de que ese bobo fuera mi padre. Abrí la ventana.

-Comenzará a llover.-Señalé el cielo sobre nosotros.

-Eso solo lo hará aún más interesante.-Sonrió.-¿O que? ¿Tienes miedo?

Su rama estuvo a punto de quebrarse, tomé su mano.

"_Idiota_"

Tan pronto lo metí a la casa me miró sorprendido.

-¿Como has hecho eso?-Preguntó con los ojos como platos de la sorpresa. ¿No le habían dicho los demás sobre mi don?

-No sabes todo sobre mi, Eddie.-Sonreí a nuestra manera y salté por la ventana.-¡Él último en llegar bebe sangre de cerdo!-Grité, iniciando la carrera, impulsándome con el árbol.

Oí su risa a mis espaldas.

-Esto será divertido.

Murmuró, justo en ese momento el cielo se abrió sobre nosotros y quedamos empapados completamente en segundos. Sabía que podía enfermarme, pero no me importó. Algo en la sonrisa de Edward me pareció inquietante e irritante a la vez. Fruncí el ceño e intenté pasarlo.

Estábamos a metros del lago, sabía que no podría saltarlo si estaba lloviendo, y que él me pasaría. Aminoré mi velocidad, dándome por vencida.

Entonces él me tomó por la cintura y saltó conmigo. Fruncí el ceño cuando tocamos el suelo.

-¿Que? ¿No me agradecerás nada, _Mounstrito_?-Preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, cruzándome de brazos.

-Podría haber cruzado el lago sola.

-¿Si? ¿Como? ¿Nadando?-Arqueó su ceja.

Gruñí por lo bajo.

-¿Seguimos hacia Seattle?-Preguntó.

Suspiré.

-No sé...

-¡Que rápido te cansas, _Lobita_!-Exclamó, pateando una piedra en mi dirección.

Volvía gruñir y eché a correr antes que él pudiera seguir molestándome.

...

Llegamos a casa unas horas más tarde, junto a la noche, mojados hasta los huesos. Esme nos miró preocupada un segundo, para luego fruncir el ceño.

-¿Les parece divertido el desaparecer si decir nada y llegar luego de horas completamente mojados?-Comenzó a regañarnos.

-¡No nos trates como si tuviéramos cinco años!-Murmuró, temblando como yo.

-¡Deja de fingir que el agua helada te esta haciendo algo!-Grité, mis dientes castañeaban.

Se rió. Rosalie bajó las escaleras trayendo una toalla consigo. Me la tendió.

-Gracias.-Susurré, intentando dejar de temblar.

-Planeabas enfermarla para que no fuera a la escuela mañana.-Alice apareció en la sala con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Edward!-Esme se volteó hacia él, algo me decía que tendría problemas.

-¡Ella aceptó la carrera a Seattle!-Se excusó este.

-¡Me detuve antes del lago!

-Solo porque no podías cruzarlo.-Sonrió descaradamente.

Puse ojos en blanco. Edward sacudió sus cabellos mojados e intentó despegarse la remera del cuerpo.

-Supongo que gané la carrera.-Me empujó con su hombro.

-Supongo que si pescaré un resfriado.-Susurré, abrazándome a mi misma, sentía mi nariz algo irritada.

-No lo harás.-Alice sonrió.-Mañana irás a la escuela. No faltarás, no importa cuantos intentos idiotas haga el estúpido de mi hermano.-Agregó, poniéndose a mi altura.

Edward se quejó, lo ignoré y sonreí.

Mañana vería de nuevo a mi madre, como humana.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: La historia que los Cullen le hace creer al pueblo sobre su familia la he inventado yo porque no recuerdo la original. Se que Rose y Jasper son los supuestos sobrinos de Carlisle, pero el resto no me acuerdo.**

**Bien, creo que es el único capítulo cuyo título no se relaciona con la canción (y que la canción no me guste :S).**

**¿Que opinaron de lo del apellido? ¿Les parece que Nessie pudo haber tenido una mejor historia? Dejen sus reviews, mañana subiré el proximo cap (si es que no ocurre nada).**

**¡Bye!**


	5. Arruinarse con vos

**Capítulo 5: "Arruinarse con vos"**

_**"Y el día estuvo mal, hoy te soñé. Odiabas el amanecer y yo también" **_**Arruinarse, Tan Bionica.**

Un sonido logró despertarme, algo que comenzó siendo algo muy tenue y luego comenzó a irritarme. Al abrir los ojos, supe que se trataba de la puerta.

Me removí en la cama, no tenía ganas de levantarme.

-¡Esta enferma, mamá! Dice que no quiere ir a la escuela, ¡que lástima!

Me levanté y corrí hacia la puerta.

-Yo jamás dije eso.-Abrí mi puerta y me encontré cara a cara con el vampiro de cabellos cobrizos.

Sonrió.

-Lo pensaste.

-¡No es cierto!

Se rió, para luego emitir un gemido.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a la escuela?

-¿Por qué te molesta que quiera ir?-Inquirí, alzando una ceja.

Gruñó.

-Olvídalo.-Suspiró.-Ya esta tu desayuno, así que...-Señaló el corredor.

Me volví hacia mi cuarto y cerré la puerta.

-¿No irás?-Preguntó esperanzado, detrás de la puerta.

-¡No bajaré en pijamas!-Grité.-Ni te dejaré solo, compañero de camino a la escuela.-Murmuré sonriendo, abriendo la puerta nuevamente.

Edward frunció el ceño y se alejó.

Me vestí y cepillé mis cabellos. Tomé la mochila que Alice preparó para mi el día anterior y salí de la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con el resto de los Cullen.

-¿Nessie?-Emmett se acercó a cargarme.-Pensamos que no bajarías nunca.

-Tenía que mentalizarme y memorizar mi historia.-Murmuré como escusa.-Seguramente preguntaran por mi.

-Dalo por hecho-Edward sonrió hacia mi.-, también estarás en los pensamientos de todos: la nueva mascota de los Cullen.-Se rió de su propio chiste.

-Ya dejó de ser divertido, Eddie.-Tomé una tostada.

-¿Por qué gané yo?-Arqueó una ceja.

-Te das cuenta de que el chiste perdió su gracia cuando te estas riendo solo. O simplemente eres malo en esto.-Agregué, apartándome el cabello.

-Es malo en esto.-Concordó Emmett.-¡Y lee la mente de todos nosotros! En su lugar, nunca se me acabaría el material.

-Y gracias a todos los santos, Emmett no tiene el don de Edward.-Murmuré, tomando el vaso de leche de la mesa.

No podría decir que fue un desayuno normal, no con siete pares de ojos mirándome comer mientras mencionaban cosas triviales.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó Jasper. Según el reloj, nos quedaban unos veinte minutos y los vampiros conducen rápido, pero no tenía ganas de seguir allí.

-Por mi estaría bien.-Sonreí.

Me despedí de Carlisle y Esme, al igual que todos, y salía afuera. La nieve bajo mis pies casi me hace resbalar, alguien me tomó justo a tiempo.

-Gracias.-Murmuré.

-Ya te pediré algo luego.

Gruñí, ¡y con él tendría que ir a la escuela! Me vi tentada a pedirle a Alice que me llevara.

-¿Vamos juntos a la escuela?-Me preguntó el vampiro de 110 años.-¿Amiguita?

Miré la mano que me había tendido, ¿me proponía una tregua? La rechacé, no puedes creerle a Edward Cullen. Me subí al Volvo rápido, evitando mirarlo.

-No permitiste que te abriera la puerta.-Murmuró Edward con voz divertida, ingresando en el auto por la parte del conductor.

-Nop.-Encendí la calefacción.-¿Llevas todo? ¿No te olvidas tu osito o tu lonchera?

-Boba.-Susurró.

-¿Que has dicho, amiguito?-Pregunté, acercándome.

Se inclinó a besarme la mejilla, me aparté.

-¡¿Eso que ha sido?!-Exclamé, completamente sorprendida. ¿Acaso no me odiaba?

-No lo sé.-Susurró, sin aire.-No sé porque lo he hecho.

Tragué salia.

-Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer.-Aparté la mirada, se me había acelerado el pulso, ¿por qué?-Nunca.

-¡No volvería a hacerlo!-Exclamó, poniendo en marcha el auto. Evité mirarlo el resto del viaje.

**...**

Apenas llegué a la escuela, Alice (gracias a Dios Edward tenía una clase importante hoy) me acompañó a pedir mis horarios. Coincidía en Español con ella y en Matemáticas con Emmett. En las demás materias debería "socializar"...

Esperé tener una materia con mi madre, me gustaría hablarle, conocerla en este estado.

Mi primera clase era Literatura, la profesora insistió en que me presentara. Me encontré con los risueños ojos de Edward Cullen y maldije a Alice por no decirme que también tendría una clase con él.

Solo había un lugar disponible, junto a la ventana. Edward estaba detrás de mí, fingí ignorarlo y me pasé la primera hora garabateando en mi cuaderno. Sentía sus ojos dorados sobre mi, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en su auto.

Al final de la primera hora, la profesora decidió darnos un trabajo en parejas para consumir los cuarenta minutos restantes. No tenía un compañero de banco y la chica junto a Edward decidió hacer la actividad con su novio, por lo que la profesora insistió en que nos uniéramos.

-¿Entiendes el tema o tendré que explicártelo?-Preguntó arqueando sus cejas.

Bufé, terminamos la actividad más rápido que el resto.

-¿Y ahora?-Pregunté, dejando la hoja lejos de mi.

-Podríamos hablar.-Sugirió.

-Podríamos entregar el trabajo.-Respondí, tomando la hoja entre mis manos.

-Si, claro, tú ve y entregaselo.-Señaló a la profesora, que estaba hundida en su lectura de un libro, con unas esposas en su portada.-¡Solo no leas nada, compañera! No ser virgen de mente apesta.-Agregó, colocando su brazo detrás de mi, en la silla.

-Seguro tu sabrás...-Me mordí el labio para contener la risa.-¿De que quieres hablar?

-¿Tu familia?-Inquirió.

-No.-Rechacé.

Se tocó la barbilla.

-¿Como te sientes en tu primer día aquí?-Se tiró hacia atrás en su silla.

-Ahg, odio este lugar.-Sostuve mi cabeza entre mis manos. Era cierto, pero él aun así se rió.

-Yo igual.-Concordó.-¿Qué hay de tu don?-Preguntó, inclinándose hacia mi para que el resto no lo oyera.

-Bien.-Accedí, volteandome hacia él.-Pregunta.

-Puedes mostrarme tus pensamientos, no es algo muy útil conmigo.-Bufó.

-¿Me estas llamando inútil?-Arqueé una ceja.

Negó con la cabeza, con una encantadora sonrisa.

_¡Que estas diciendo, Renesmee!_

-Puedo mostrarte más.-Respondí rápido, intentando apartar mis pensamientos.-Mis recuerdos, mis aspiraciones y si estoy dormida... mis sueños.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó.

Asentí.

-¿Que hace el tuyo?-Pregunté.-Aparte de enseñarte más cosas sobre el sexo que el libro de nuestra profesora.

Volteamos hacia ella, ladeando nuestra cabeza hacia el mismo lado, con la misma expresión de asco.

-Supongo que es útil a veces, cuando estoy cerca de Alice más que nada.-Respondió.-¿Estas al tanto de los dones de la familia?

-Solo se que tú irrumpes en la privacidad de todos y que Alice "_camina hacia el futuro_".-Jugué con él. Se rió de mis estúpidos chistes, por compromiso, seguramente.

-Bueno, Jasper controla las emociones de todos.-Me explicó.-Por eso él y Alice intentan no acostarse muy seguido.-Bromeó. Me reí por compromiso, como él había hecho en su momento.-No, la verdad es que ellos son... diferentes. Quiero decir, no son como Rose y Emmett, ni siquiera como Carlisle y Esme...

-¿Que quieres decir?-Me aparté el cabello.

-Bueno, Rose y Emmett no tienen demasiada timidez ante la idea de que los demás sepan lo que están haciendo... ¿me entiendes?-Asentí.-Y Carlisle y Esme tienen sus momentos, pero si no te fijas, no los notas. En cambio Alice y Jasper... a ellos nadie los atrapó nunca. No porque no se demuestren su amor sino porque... han encontrado mejores maneras de hacerlo.

Asentí.

-Suena bien para una relación.-Me encogí de hombros.-Algo solo de ellos.-Suspiré.-Así que... ¿tú estas ahí para equilibrar las cosas?-Inquirí.

-Se lo que quieres decir.-Estrechó sus ojos.-La verdad, estoy esperando a la indicada.-Su mirada brilló al encontrarse con la mía, no supe que hacer ante eso.

Carraspeé.

-Es bueno que Emmett tampoco tuviera el don de Jasper...

Edward rió, y la profesora por fin soltó su libro y marcó el final del tiempo para hacer la actividad.

**...**

-¿Entonces?

El profesor tomó los trabajos de la clase y los acomodó en su portafolios.

-Creo que podríamos ver si uno de los estudiantes acepta pasarse de clase.-Murmuró

La clase de Biología estaba llena, solo podría ir a ella si un estudiante me sedía su lugar. Es la única clase donde Edward y Bella están juntos, tengo que hacer algo para asegurarme de que hablen y luego simplemente saldré de la historia. Mi contacto con Edward comenzaba a preocuparme un poco, ¿que había sido ese brillo en su mirada? Rogué a cualquier fuerza que me escuchara que fuera solo mi imaginación.

No necesité demasiado para convencer al profesor, y la verdad, más de un alumno estaba más que ansioso por dejar la clase. Consiguió un espacio para mi y me lo hizo saber antes del almuerzo.

Sonreí para mis adentros e ingrese a la cafetería.

Cuando llegué ya todos los demás Cullen estaban en una mesa, seguí la mirada de Edward y noté que estaba mirando a mi madre, pero al verme abandonó esa idea y se centró en mi.

_"Oh, ¡¿por qué?!"_

Edward rió.

-¿Suficientes miradas por un día?-Preguntó divertido en lo que yo buscaba donde sentarme. Solo había lugar junto a él, me lo indico palmeando la banca.

Suspiré y me senté.

-¡Has llegado tarde!-Chilló Alice en lo que me pasaba una bandeja de comida.-Siempre entramos todos juntos, para dar la expectativa de perfección.

-¿En serio?-Fruncí el ceño.

-No, solo no tenemos otros amigos.-Aclaró Jasper, apartando su bandeja. Alice taladró a Edward con su mirada.

-No comas si no quieres.-Susurró Rosalie.-Nosotros nunca lo hacemos.

"_Lo se_." Pensé con sarcasmo.

Edward rió, me giré a verlo y noté que estaba mirando la mesa de Jessica, Mike y Bella, donde estos apenas se estaban sentando.

-¿Mirando a tu novia?-Pregunté.-No sabía que el gran Edward Cullen tuviera un amor platónico.-Pestañeé varias veces a su dirección.-Espero la levantes antes del baile y le muestres todo lo que aprendiste _leyendo_.

"_Y no de la forma tradicional como nuestra profesora_" Agregué en mi mente.

Él negó con la cabeza, riendo bastante.

-Hablan de ti.-Susurró, ladeando su cabeza rápidamente hacia Jessica.

Me tensé.

-¿Que dicen?-Preguntó Jasper.

Alice le dio un codazo a Edward, supongo que esa era su comunicación sin palabras. Esa y la mirada que la pequeña duende le dio hace unos segundos.

-Deberías aprender a disimular lo que sientes un poco, Edward.-Emmett se rió.-A que a Ness le gustan los chicos que son un reto, ¿no, Nessie?

Me sonrojé levemente por su tono de voz.

-¡Se puso colorada!-Su grito pudo haberse escuchado en toda la cafetería, me sonrojé aun más.

-Idiota.-Murmuré.

Recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó, la preocupación de su voz me hizo fruncir el ceño.

Asentí.

-Quisiera poder dormir durante las clases, son demasiado aburridas.-Murmuré.

-Bueno, tú si puedes dormir.-Se quejó, jugando con una manzana.

Observé sus manos recorrer la fruta, él vio en mis pensamientos como prestaba atención a sus movimientos.

-El fruto prohibido.-Comentó.-Lo que empujó a los humanos al infierno.

-¡Vaya! Menos infierno para nosotros, supongo.-Suspiré.-Estúpida, Eva.

-¿Tú no habrías mordido la manzana en su lugar?

Lo miré, sabía que había una pregunta oculta detrás de la que hizo. Tomé la fruta de su mano e hice el gesto de llevármela a la boca.

No la mordí.

-No me gustan las manzanas.-Declaré, dejándola en la bandeja, apartando esta lejos de mi.

Edward sonrió.

-Siempre las odié.-Concordó.

Suspiré, ahora nuestras similitudes nos estaban condenando.

**...**

En Biología se sentaron juntos, creo que es el mayor contacto que tuvieron hasta el momento. Aunque Edward no se dignaba ni a mirarla y tenía la vista fija en mi, justo en la mesa junto a puerta.

Estrechó sus ojos cuando hicimos contacto visual, lo rompí al momento y comencé a leer mi libro de biología y pensar en lo que decía.

-Hola Edward.-Saludó Bella, sin una pizca de rencor a pesar de la supuesta pelea que habían tenido luego de que le dieran de alta en el hospital.

Edward apenas ladeó la cabeza.

_"¿Nadie puede saludarte ahora, mimadito? 'Perdona, soy Edward Cullen, ¿quien te crees para hablarme, plebella?'"_ Pensé, alzando una ceja.

Edward me miró de nuevo y se rió, le saque la lengua. Bella había fruncido el ceño, me sentí culpable.

No volvieron a hablar.

Mi presencia comenzaba a arruinar todo, como siempre, la verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>A estas alturas las cosas comienzan a cambiar un poco e.e<strong>

**Bueno, para los que notaron que libro es el que lee la profesora, solo digo que no mencioné su nombre porque no me agrada la idea de que estos mundos se crucen, pero dado que esa parte del cap se basa en experiencias reales, lo dejé pasar.**

**¿Que opinan de lo que sucede ahora? Renesmee esta comenzando a alterar la historia, ¿que creen que pasará?**

**Dejen su review, ya saben que actualizo todos los días.**

**¡Bye!**


	6. Ilusion

**Capítulo 6: "Ilusión"**

**"**_**Y aunque duermo poco, sueño cada noche con vos**_**" Graduados, Tan Bionica.**

El silencio de camino a casa no fue tan incómodo como el de esa mañana hacia la escuela, pero si que tuvo su grado de incomodidad.

-¿Podríamos escuchar algo más? No soy gran fan de la música clásica.

Si debía atacar a mi padre en sus puntos más débiles, lo haría. Aunque ya había perdido mi oportunidad con lo del piano, quedaba mucho en el altar de Edward por "odiar".

-Que haya un piano, no lo convierte automáticamente en música clásica.-Murmuró el vampiro, presionando con fuerza el volante.

No te metas con su música.

-Bueno, no es _Fly with me_ de los Jonas Brothers.-Murmuré, bajándole el volumen a la música. Él odiaba que comparara los artistas nuevos con la música que el escuchaba, como si fuera un padre normal, creo.

Frunció el ceño y detuvo mi mano.

-¿Quisieras dejar que la puta música siga sonando al volumen de siempre?-Preguntó, apretando la mandíbula.

Sonreí para mis adentros, el pasar una hora junto a Bella ya lo había alterado bastante, y mi actitud estaba logrando incrementar su ira.

Me solté y me volteé hacia la ventana. Al rato, cambió la canción.

-Quizás esta canción de _The Fray _te guste más.-Murmuró, dejando que las primeras notas de piano flotaran entre nosotros.

_Never say never_... deseé haber cerrado mi boca. Para el segundo estribillo, mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Cerré mis ojos, recordando la primera vez que escuché esa banda. La primera vez que me enamoré.

-Sabía que te emocionarías.-Murmuró, cuando la canción acabó.

Abrí mis ojos, ya estábamos frente a la casa. Edward se inclinó a abrazarme.

-Esta bien.-Susurró.

Me aparté.

-Si, solo... tenías razón, es una linda canción.-Tomé mi mochila y abandoné el auto. Entré a la casa rápido y subí hacia mi cuarto. Rogué porque no intentara seguirme ni hablar conmigo.

No lo hizo, ni siquiera entró a la casa. Por mi ventana vi como se alejaba corriendo, seguramente hasta llegar a Seattle.

Me apoyé contra el cristal y suspiré.

"_Por favor, que esté pensando en Bella_"

**...**

Me recosté en la cama y estuve a punto de apagar el velador junto a mi cuando un ruido extraño en le árbol junto a mi ventana me asustó.

Me incorporé y fui hacia la ventana.

-Mierda.-Oí murmurar.

Abrí la ventana.

-¡¿Edward?!

Sonrió inocentemente.

-Le diré a Esme.-Declaré, comenzando a cerrar la ventana.

-¡No!-Se movió entre las ramas hasta llegar a la que estaba frente a mi ventana. Detuvo mi mano.-No lo hagas, esta con Carlisle en su estudio.

-¡Estabas espiándome! ¿Que clase de persona hace eso?

-Técnicamente, no soy una persona.-Mordió su labio.

-¿Y eso te da permiso a espiar a los demás?-Pregunté. ¡¿Que rayos estaba haciendo en mi ventana?! ¿Por qué estaba espiándome?

-Puedo explicártelo...-Susurró.

-Olvidalo, le diré a Esme.

Me volteé y corrí hacia la puerta. Me detuvo.

-Por favor.-Suplicó, dándome vuelta.-¿Crees que yo quería hacerlo? ¡Es tu culpa!-Gritó.

-¿Mía?-¡¿Que demonios intentaba decir?!

-¡Si! ¡Tus putos ojos marrones son tan hermosos...!

-¡Vaya!, eres genial con los halagos.-Murmuré sarcásticamente, cruzándome de brazos.

-No dejas que termine.-Susurró. Me encogí de hombros, dándole a entender que siguiera.-Ya es horrible el no poder dormir, ahora no puedo ni pensar. Cierro los ojos y ahí están, tus hermosos obres marrones...

-Ahg, cállate, ¿si? No son los ojos más mágicos del mundo. ¡Son marrones, EL COLOR MÁS COMÚN EN LA TIERRA!-Grité, sujetando mi cabeza entre mis manos. Se rió.-¿Ahora soy divertida?

-Siempre lo eres, eso es lo que tienes...-Se acercó.-No se... como explicarlo.-Susurró.

Lo aparté.

-Entonces no lo expliques-Fruncí el ceño-, ¡solo olvídalo!

-Ojala pudiera...

-¡Inténtalo!-Le grité, empujándolo hacia mi ventana.-¡Y tan pronto te vea aquí de nuevo, te castraré y de verdad morirás virgen!

No se rió, sabía que no lo haría. Yo tampoco quería reírme.

-Nos vemos mañana.-Murmuró, desde el marco de la ventana.

-¡No si puedo evitarlo!-Cerré la ventana detrás de él.

¡¿Por qué me haces esto, estrellita?!

**...**

Al día siguiente, le pedí a Alice que me llevara a la escuela. Sabía que ella ya estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado con Edward, lo cual me ahorraba el tener que explicarme. Accedió a la primera, como si ni lo hubiera pensado.

O como si lo hubiera pensado mucho antes, quizás cuando tuvo la visión.

Mi primera clase era Geografía, me alegré al comprobar que había alguien a quien conocía en esa clase, y no era un Cullen.

Bella Swan.

Casualmente, el lugar a su lado estaba disponible.

-Hola.-Murmuré, dejando mi mochila junto a mis pies.

-Hola.-Respondió.

Tragué saliva. El profesor dictó las actividades, las terminé antes de darme cuenta. Mi compañera también.

Suspiré.

-Tu estas en Biología I también, ¿no? Te sientas junto a Edward Cullen.-Intenté iniciar una conversación con ella.

-Si, pero no somos amigos ni nada.-Se apresuró a contestar.-¿Tú si?

-Desearía que no, ¡es insoportable!-Bromeé.-Mi padre es muy buen amigo del doctor Cullen desde su infancia y cuando le pedí estudiar en el extranjero lo llamó y le preguntó si no sería molestia que me quedara con ellos. Quería conocer New York o California pero supongo que Forks no esta mal-Cerré mi cuaderno.-, aunque no haya visto el sol desde que llegué.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo.-Sonrió. Me tendió su mano.-Bella Swan.

-Vanessa Wolf.-Sonreí al estrechar su mano.-¿De donde eres tú?

-Llegué hace poco de Phoenix.-Respondió, jugando con un lápiz.

-No parece, eres demasiado blanca.-Comenté.

Asintió.

-Ya me lo han dicho.-Sonrió.-¿Y tú?

-Inglaterra.

Amigo de la infancia de Carlisle, entonces...

-No tienes mucho acento.-Comentó Bella.

_Touché_.

-Ya me lo han dicho.-Murmuré.-Mi madre es americana.-Me limité a explicar.

De Phoenix, si vamos a los detalles.

-¿Edward y tú no tienen nada, en serio?-Inquirí.-Hace poco evitó que una furgoneta te aplastara.

-Supongo que lo hizo para quedar bien ante todos.-Susurró.-Creo que ya comienza a arrepentirse.

-No lo creo. Él solo es demasiado...-Suspiré.-No le gusta mostrar sus emociones.-Fruncí los labios.

-Quizás no las positivas.-Oí que murmuró, como para si misma.

La clase terminó, y no volví a ver a Bella en todo el día, hasta el almuerzo.

Me senté junto a Alice y Jasper, quedando lejos de la mirada de Edward. Bella miró hacia mi y me saludó, hice lo mismo.

-¿Ustedes son amigas?-Preguntó Edward, recargándose un poco en la mesa.

Asentí. Alice se giró hacia Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Edward!-Chilló, haciendo pucheros.

-¡Olvídalo, Alice!-Apartó su bandeja hacia el centro de la mesa, donde todas las demás ya estaban amontonadas.

-¿Que te enoja?-Pregunté, con mi voz limpia de sarcasmos y burlas. Lo sorprendí.

-Nada.-Murmuró, mirando hacia la mesa de Bella.

En la clase de biología, noté que Mike estaba con Bella, y supe exactamente que estaba pasando.

El baile de las chicas invitan sería pronto, y el pobre Newton esperaba que Bella lo invitara. Si no recordaba mal, Edward le proponía a ella viajar a Seattle.

Debía lograr que eso pasara.

-Ese sábado voy a ir a Seattle.

Sonreí.

-¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana?

-Lo siento, pero no.

Quería saltar de mi asiento, entonces el señor Banner comenzó a hablar, y Bella volvió a su lugar junto a Edward.

Los observé, tuvieron un contacto visual que pareció durar horas.

Increíble.

-¿Señor Cullen?-Lo llamó el profesor, que aguardaba la respuesta a su estúpida pregunta.

-El ciclo de Krebs.-Respondió Edward, disfrutando el hacer que el profesor Banner se sintiera desanimado ante su respuesta correcta.

Suprimí mi sonrisa, no quería que su atención girara a mi, quería que siguiera viendo a Bella.

Al final de la clase, me retiré lo suficientemente rápido como para que él no pudiera verme. No me siguió, supuse que era una buena señal.

-Lo siento.-Escuché desde el pasillo.- Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así.

¡Por favor, Cullen!

-No sé qué quieres decir.

-Es mejor que no seamos amigos, confía en mí.

Fruncí el ceño y me retiré.

Idiota.


	7. Hechizo

_**Y en realidad... hay cosas que no voy a olvidar. Como tus ojos de soledad, la tarde en que los hice llorar...**_

**Bueh, amo esa cancion :p**

**Ayer no dije nada, solo subi el cap :O**

**Bueno, no era un gran dia, la verdad.**

**Bien, es el cap 7 (la historia tiene 10). Espero que les guste :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: "Hechizo"<strong>

**"**_**Tal vez, yo pueda deshacer, el nudo que nos ata en este hechizo**_**" La suerte esta echada, Tan Bionica.**

Cuando acabaron las clases, lo primero que hice fue buscar el porche de Alice con la mirada y precipitarme hacia él. De todos modos, cuando abandonamos el estacionamiento, divisé a Edward cerrándole el paso a Bella, dejando que Tyler la invitara al baile.

No podía decir si eso era bueno o malo, no con la poca información que tenía y lo poco que había visto.

Salí a cazar esa tarde, sin la compania de nadie. Pensé en no regresar, en seguir corriendo y alejarme de ellos para siempre, y la historia seguiría su curso.

Pensar era una forma de llamarlo.

-Quédate.-Murmuró, y por alguna razón, no me asusté ante el hecho de sentirlo detrás de mi.

-Ya he cazado suficiente.-Murmuré, con la vista fija en el horizonte.

-Me refiero a tus pensamientos.-Susurró, tocando mi hombro. Me solté.-No te vayas.

-¿Me extrañarías?-Inquirí, volteandome.

-Si.-Respondió, lo que me dejó claro que nuestra etapa de bromas ya había terminado.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-Grité.-¡Antes era divertido!

-Las amistades que se vuelven noviazgos suelen ser de los mejores.-Murmuró, tomando mi mano.

-¡Lo has arruinado todo, Cullen!-Grité.-Estábamos bien como estábamos.

-¿Como estábamos? ¿Te refieres a molestarnos el uno al otro para ocultar lo que sentimos?

_¡¿Que?!_

-Yo no siento nada.-Aclaré con voz seca.

-No te das cuenta aún.-Corrigió él.

-¿Por qué crees que me atraerías al menos un poco?

-¡Por favor! Es la única razón por la que me molestes todo el tiempo.

_Tenias que decirlo, ya te dejare en paz..._

-No todos creemos en el amor-odio.-Susurré, apartando mi mirada.

-Yo si.-Me tomó por el mentón.-Tus bromas, tu forma tan natural de bromear conmigo... me gusta, Vanessa.-Murmuró, sonriendo. Palidecí.-Siempre me gustó más el amor-odio que las almas gemelas.-Entrelazó su mano con la mía, no me dejaría ir.

Me tensé y tuve que tragar saliva.

-Y a mi más los amores prohibidos que los triángulos amorosos.-Respondí separando nuestras manos bruscamente.

-¿Hay alguien más?-Preguntó, su voz delataba celos. ¡Vamos, estrella, no puedes estar haciéndome esto!

-Bella Swan...-Susurré.

-No es nadie.-Murmuró.-Pensé que podía sentir algo por ella pero... es solo una simple y frágil humana, no funcionaría jamás, en cambio tú...

-¡Yo soy igual!

Literalmente.

-Tú te congelarás como nosotros con el tiempo.-Acarició mi mejilla, sonrió con ternura.-¿Sabes que nunca he visto ojos más lindos que los tuyos?

Me removí en mi lugar.

"¡_Deberías estar diciendole eso a Bella!"_

-Shh... olvídala.-Se inclinó un poco hacia mi.

"¡_No_!"

-Edward, ¡no!

Él intentó acercarse aun más mi, ¡NO!

Lo aparté y me incorporé, deteniendo todas sus oportunidades de avanzar con lo que se proponía. Intenté pensar en algo para quitármelo de encima, finalmente solo escupí:

-Hay alguien más.

"_Mi compañero_" Pensé, y me alejé corriendo de allí, dejándolo solo.

Matenme, ya es oficial, ¡le he robado el novio a mi madre!

**...**

Edward apareció cuando iba casi al final de la canción. Me alejé de las teclas y me dispuse a levantarme del piano. Noté como Esme apartaba la mirada de su libro y nos miraba.

-No te vayas.-Susurró.

-Prometiste darme mi espacio.-Le recordé.

-Lo sé, pero ya te he explicado que es complicado.-Bajó la mirada.

-No lo es, no para mi.-Murmuré.

-Para ti.-Remarcó.

Cerré los ojos.

¡No puedes estar haciendo esto! ¡No puedes elegirme en vez de Bella!

-¿Por qué insistes con eso? Te he dicho que no es nadie.-Aclaró, tomándome del brazo..

-¡Le salvaste la vida! ¿Como podría no ser nadie?-_¡No puedes decir que mi madre no es nadie!_

-¡Carlisle salva vidas todos los días!-Gritó.

-¡Él vive de eso, Edward Cullen! ¡Carlisle es un jodido doctor!-Este mimado comenzaba a cansarme.

Esme se retiró, siendo consciente del mal tercio que formaba. Su ausencia aumentó la tensión del ambiente.

-Deja de pensar en ella.-Suplicó, en un susurro.

-Son solo mis pensamientos que no recuerdo darte derecho a leer.-Mascullé, soltándome de su agarre.-No puedes impedirme el que piense.

Me retiré, dejándolo solo en la sala.

Me encerré en mi cuarto, seguía apretando los dientes. ¿Por qué tuve que pedir ese estúpido deseo? ¿Por qué Edward se esta enamorando de mi? ¿Por qué Bella ya no lo atrae?

Me recosté en la cama y luego de un rato caí dormida, escuchando una dulce melodía escaleras abajo. No era la nana de mi madre, era aún más hermosa. No quería que fuera para mi pero, obviamente, lo era.

Un toquido en mi ventana me despertó, el sol no había salido todavía.

Había una nota fijada al tronco del árbol con una tacha roja.

_"¿Comenzamos de nuevo? -E."_

Suspiré y escribí una respuesta rápida.

"_Solo si no se vuelve incomodo. -V_."

Dejé la nota en el tronco del árbol, ignorando el hecho de que el posiblemente estaba allí y fui a cepillarme los dientes. Al regresar, tenía una respuesta de "E".

_"¿Piano? Tengo algo que mostrarte. -E."_

Bajé las escaleras en pijamas y me asomé hacia la sala. Allí estaba, la luz de la luna lo envolvía solo a él, creándole una atmósfera perfecta. Había algo en él que me hacía no considerarlo mi padre, como si fueran dos seres completamente diferentes.

Tampoco podía imaginarmelo con Bella Swan, no lo _quería_ con ella. Y me sentía extremadamente culpable de pensar así.

Edward sonrió cuando me senté a su lado. Ni bien lo hice, comenzó a tocar de nuevo aquella hermosa melodía que compuso luego de nuestra discusión.

-Eres la primera persona fuera de mi familia a la que le compongo una melodía tan hermosa.-Admitió cuando acabó.

-Mientes.-Murmuré, ya tendría que haber compuesto la canción de Bella.

-¿Tú crees?-Arqueó su ceja, como si cuestionar su palabra fuera algo nuevo en mi.

Puse mis ojos en blanco y asentí.

-Y prometiste no hacerlo incómodo.-Lo acusé, haciéndolo reír.

-Bien, me disculpo por eso, señorita.

-No importa.-Susurré sin mirarlo.-Nunca cumples tus promesas.

Arqueó su ceja una vez más, pero no dijo nada. Siguió tocando muchas canciones, la mayoría las había compuesto para los demás y tenía razón, eran hermosas.

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Aburrida?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Cansada.

-Deberías dormir.-Sugirió.

-Debería.-Asentí.-Pero cierto vampiro acosador me tiene despierta toda la madrugada.

-¿Acosador?-Arqueó una ceja.

-¿No miraste por mi ventana al dejar la nota?

Se tensó, me reí.

-Ven.-Me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó escaleras arriba.-Ojala tuviera una cama en mi cuarto.-Murmuró demasiado bajo, fingí no haberlo escuchado.

Me dejó sobre la cama cuidadosamente.

-Descansa.-Murmuró en mi oído.

-Tú igual.-Murmuré abrazando las sábanas, media adormilada.-¡Espera!

Comenzó a reírse fuerte.

-_Lo haré_.-Murmuró sonriendo.-Hasta mañana.

Cerré mis ojos, pero no pude volver a conciliar el sueño. Era consciente de lo poco que ayudaba mi actitud a la reconciliación de mis padres. No podía dejar de pensar en como lentamente los estaba separando. Era horrible en todas las formas posibles, y lo peor es que casi nunca podía pensar en eso con claridad. Siempre estaba Edward y su estúpido don, Edward y su don para cagarlo todo.

Suspiré, el sol estaba saliendo y no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Su melodía seguía en mi cabeza, y quise romper todo al saber que esa melodía era para mi.

Cuando Edward se acercó a mi habitación para despertarme, preocupado porque no haya bajado a desayunar, le contesté que simplemente no me sentía bien. Era problema de humanos y semi-humanos, así que se encogió de hombros y me dejó sola.

No quería faltar al colegio, no cuando podía volver a hablar con Bella.

Miré por la ventana, no había nevado pero aún así tenía algo de _frío_. Me di una ducha caliente, me vestí y me quedé sentada en mi cama esperando a que Edward se fuera.

Tenía un plan.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y me encontré con Rosalie. Ella y Emmett siempre salían tarde hacia la escuela, y también resultaba ser la única persona que no creía que Edward me gustaba.

-Rose, ¿podrías llevarme a la escuela?-Le pregunté, sujetando la correa de mi mochila con fuerza.

Asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

-Creí que estabas enferma.

Suspiré.

-Me siento mejor. Y en caso de que me sienta mal de nuevo, llamaré a Carlisle...-Murmuré.

Finalmente, accedió. Cuando llegamos, Edward ya no estaba en el aparcamiento. Estaba con Bella, bajo el tejado de la cafetería. Sonreí para mis adentros y corrí hacia mi primera clase, esperando que no me lo cruzara en ningún momento del día.

**...**

Evité el almuerzo, quedándome afuera. Noté como Edward estaba ocupando otra mesa ese día, mirando fijamente a Bella y consideré el irme definitivamente.

¡Falto un día al colegio y la historia se restaura casi por completo! Es increíble y decepcionante a la vez.

Observé con atención, ¡Le había guiñado un ojo! ¡La había invitado a comer con él!

-¡Hey!

Me tensé.

-¿Por qué no entrar y almuerzas con nosotros?-Preguntó Emmett, sentándose junto a mi en la banca fuera de la cafetería.

-Porque no quiero que Edward deje a Bella por sentarse conmigo.-Murmuré, era la verdad.

-¿Y eso? Creí que te gustaba.-Murmuró confundido.

-¡Dios, no! Solo quisiera que él estuviera con ella.

-¿Incluso si ella es una humana problemática?

Suspiré.

-Aun así.-Murmuré.

Emmett me tendió la mano y prácticamente me arrastró hacia la cafetería. Pensé que era mala idea, hasta que noté como Edward y Bella se hallaban ya en su propia burbuja, _muy lejos _de nosotros.

-Otra vez con la humanita.-Rose frunció el ceño. Esta vez, comí algo en el almuerzo, solo por los nervios que me provocaba ver a Edward con Bella tanto tiempo.

Era el mayor contacto entre ellos que había podido ver.

Intenté ignorarlos, hasta que algo que dijo Bella llamó mi atención.

-Claro, y tú no has roto ninguna promesa.-Su voz era sarcástica.

Levanté una ceja sin ser consiente, Edward no se rió, estaba mucho más lejos de mis pensamientos de lo que pensaba.

Sonreí ampliamente. Lo último que supe fue que Bella no pensaba que Edward fuera malo.

Y que fueron los últimos en dejar la cafetería.

* * *

><p><strong>Este Edward es tan cargoso como mi mejor amigo u.u<strong>

**¿Que opinan del cap? ¿Creen que Edward debería estar con Nessie...? Okno, eso seria super extraño ._.**

**¿Como creen que continúe la historia? Dejen Reviews.**

**Proximo cap mañana, ¡Bye!**

**PD: Edward no leyó el pensamiento de Nessie, ese de "**_¡No puedes decir que mi madre no es nadie!_**", en el primer cap menciona que sabe pensar a una velocidad que Edward no lee, es un agregado mio. Y por eso explico tambien que no siempre le sale. ¿Bien? Es todo.**


	8. Coquetear con demonios

**Bueno, he aqui el cap ocho! :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: "Coquetear con demonios"<strong>

**"**_**Tengo tantas ganas de parar y de seguir, o de fugarme por algunos siglos de mi**_**" Mis noches de enero, Tan Bionica.**

Alice me puso al tanto sobre lo que pasó en la hora de biología. Me había escapado y quedarme en el BMW de Rose, jugando con el videojuego de Emmett. Edward estaba allí, en su auto, pero luego se fue.

Bien, luego de unas horas supe porque, y no pude más que sonreír al respecto. Cuando Edward llegó, no pude evitar molestarlo.

-Así que... ¿te pasaste la hora de biología en la enfermería con tu novia?-Inquirí, deslizándome en el barandal de la escalera.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido luego de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, por un segundo pensé que me regañaría.

-Así que... ¿no estabas enferma hoy a la mañana?-Preguntó, taladrándome con sus ojos topacio.

Me mordí el labio, se acercó a mi.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?-Su voz era suave.

-Porque se que quieres estar con Bella.-Murmuré.

-Me gustas tú.-Susurró.

Tragué fuerte.

-Me preocupaste.-Agregó.

-No es verdad.-Exclamé.-No tanto como cuando Bella se desmayó.

-Es diferente.-Se limitó a responder.

-Si, exacto.-Subí las escaleras y me tiré junto a Esme y Rose en el sofá de la sala. Cuando lo vi detenerse al pie de las escaleras en la sala, no pude contenerme.

-¿Saldrás con ella el fin de semana?

Se acercó a mi.

-Es en La Push, no podría ir aunque quisiera.-Murmuró, acuclillándose a mi costado.

-¿Y quieres?

Me miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

-No.-Susurró, cerca de mis labios.

-Ella escucha música clásica.-Murmuré, apartándome de él. Las vampiresas a mi lado dejaron de prestar atención a _Keeping up with the Kardashians_ y se fijaron en nosotros.

-¿Como lo sabes?-Edward se sentó en el apoyabrazos. Esme no lo regañó, estaba más ocupada admirando la escena, supongo.

-Vamos a Geografía juntas.-Me limité a explicar. No es de lo que hablamos hoy, pero no puedo decirle que escuchan la misma música cuando hacemos viajes a Port Angeles.

Asintió.

-_Debussy _son sus favoritos.-Comenté.

-Lo se.-Susurró Edward.-A ella no puedo enseñarle nada... a ti si.-Otra vez estaba demasiado cerca de mis labios.

Se alejó, mi pulso se había acelerado. ¡¿Por qué?!

-Puedes enseñarle a odiar las manzanas.-Grité, él estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras.

Se rió.

-Puede enseñarte a _amar _las manzanas.-Dijo, volteándose hacia mi. Me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Comenzaba a odiarlo, como jamás odié a nadie.

**...**

-No vas a perdonarme, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza. Entró a mi cuarto.

-Es tu culpa.-Volvió a decir, ni siquiera pude reírme.

-Siempre es mi culpa.-Respondí.

Posó sus manos en mi cintura, sonriendo.

-Bueno, al menos esto es algo bueno.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no necesité apartar sus manos de mi cintura. Él lo hizo, seguramente leyendo mis pensamientos.

-No lo es.

Ladeó su cabeza.

-¿Llegará el día en que no me contradigas?-Sonreía de costado.

-Rezaré siempre por que no.-Murmuré.

Edward rió, era nuestro mayor record de "Tiempo sin discutir en la habitación de Nessie" desde que estoy aquí.

Suspiré.

-¿Me extrañarás este fin de semana?-Preguntó haciendo pucheros. No alcancé a responderle.-Podría quedarme.

-No creo que cancelarle a Emmett sea un buen plan.-Desaprobé.-Menos por mi.

-Aceptaría si fuera por ti.

Cerré mis ojos.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.-Me recordó.

-¿Tú respondes todas las mías?-Arqueé mis cejas.

Frunció los labios.

-_Touché_.

Sonreí.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que definitivamente extrañaré agarrarte de maquina.-Admití, suspirando.

-Por lo menos me quieres en una forma profunda.-Murmuró. Buscó algo en sus bolsillos.-Ten.-Me entregó su Ipod.-Tendrás una parte de mi si me extrañas.

-Gracias.-Susurré, nuestras manos se rozaron.

Besó mi frente y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Me dirigí hacia el armario.

-¿Vanessa?

Me volteé hacia él.

-¿Por qué odias las manzanas?-Preguntó, desde el marco de la puerta.

Fruncí los labios.

-Sus semillas contienen cianuro, ¿sabías?-Me acerqué.

-Solo las semillas.-Susurró Edward.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Es algo que no puedes evitar en una manzana.

-Es lo que las vuelve manzanas.-Aclaró Edward. Sonrió.-Es una buena metáfora para los vampiros.

Asentí.

-Quizás por eso hay manzanas rojas y verdes.-Continuó.-Como hay vampíros normales y "vegetarianos".

-Siempre toleré más las manzanas verdes.-Admití, sentándome en la cama.

Edward sonrió.

-Me alegra mucho saber eso.

Y en un parpadeo, se fue.

**...**

Respiré profundamente, tenía mi cabeza apoyada sobre la pared de vidrio de la sala estaba observando las gotas de lluvia golpearse contra el. Edward se había ido a cazar osos con Emmett y Jasper, y no volverían en todo el fin de semana, dijeron. Tenía tiempo para pensar.

Pero no quería.

En cierta forma, no encontraba otra cosa en que pensar. Quizás lo extrañaba un poco, su rostro me recuerda quien soy, me recuerda que soy su hija y que todo esto no debería estar pasando.

Le di la espalda al bosque, la vista comenzaba a deprimirme. Suspiré.

-Ese suspiro de enamorada...-Alice sonrió de costado, Esme levantó la vista de su libro con curiosidad y Rosalie rodó los ojos mientras cambiaba los canales hasta llegar a _E_!-¿Irán Edward y tú juntos al baile del sábado?

-¡Por favor, Alice! Es Edward quien esta detrás de ella, no al revés.-Murmuró Rose, dejando de lado la televisión.-Y es la chica quien invita.

-Yo creo que ella siente algo por él.-Murmuró Esme, mirándome dulcemente.

¡Por Dios! ¿Todo el mundo estará en mi contra, estrellita? Repito: YO NO DESEÉ ESTO.

-Yo creo que ambas se equivocan.-Declaró Rosalie, negando con la cabeza.

-Tú no sabes lo que yo, Rose.-La pelinegra sonrió pícaramente.-Se _dejan mensajes_ por las noches y el toca piano para ella...

-¡Eso es estúpido!-Murmuramos Rose y yo a la vez.

Alice se incorporó.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y por qué estas mirando por la ventana, esperas a que él vuelva?-Preguntó, posando sus manos en las caderas.

Me sonrojé al recordar cuando me regañó así por Jake, parece que hubiera sido hace años. Y la verdad, sería en años...

-¡Mira, te has sonrojado!

-¡Déjenme!-Grité, sentándome en el banquillo del piano para darles la espalda. Alice y Esme ladearon su cabeza enternecidas, Rosalie puso ojos en blanco.

-¿De que color quisieras tu vestido?-Preguntó Alice al sentarse a mi lado, suspiré.

¡Basta!

-Es la primera vez que Edward irá a un baile de la escuela.-Esme se acercó a nosotras, Rosalie rodó los ojos y abandonó la habitación.

¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes sola!

-En este baile invitas las chicas, ¿por qué no lo haces, Ness? Él dirá que si.-Intentó animarme Alice.-Lo he visto.-Susurró, convencida.

-No es verdad.-Me volteé a mirarlas.-Él irá con Bella Swan a Seattle.

-Siempre puede cancelar sus planes.-Murmuró Esme, mi mandíbula se cayó.

-¿Que hay con Bella Swan?-Inquirí.

-Él parecía estar enamorado de esa chica pero... creo que lo suyo nunca funcionaría.-Declaró Esme, dejándome de piedra.-Ella es una simple humana, es diferente a nosotros. Creo que tú le gustas mucho más a Edward, sería capaz de olvidar a Bella por ti.

Seguía sin creérmelo.

-Él esta... enamorado de ti, se nota demasiado.-Continuó.-Creo que eres a quien ha estado esperando durante todo este tiempo, y me hace muy feliz saber que al fin a encontrado su propia felicidad.-Su mirada brilló, me sentí estrangulada por la culpa. Es Bella quien debería oír eso, no yo.

Tú, Esme Platt, ¡tú más que cualquier otra persona del mundo no puedes estar diciendo esto!

-Debes pensar lo del baile, puede que Edward termine yendo contigo.-Murmuró Alice, intentando animarme.

Negué con la cabeza, mis ojos ya estaban húmedos, estaba demasiado furiosa. Me incorporé.

-Estaré en mi cuarto.-Susurré.

**...**

Esa noche, bajé por la ventana y, dado que no llovía, decidí ir hacia la casa de mi madre. Sentía la necesidad de disculparme por lo que pasó, aunque ella ni siquiera pudiera entenderlo. No era culpa mía que Esme dijera aquello... o quizás si lo era.

Sacudí mi cabeza y trepé por el árbol hacia la habitación de Bella. Estaba escuchando música en su portátil con Jacob Black, casi caigo del puto árbol.

¡En serio era él! ¿Como se les ocurrió nunca decirme sobre su pelo largo? Deseaba tanto poder reír con ganas.

-¿Quisieras que vaya contigo? Al baile, quiero decir.-Murmuró, volteándose hacia Bella.

-No lo sé, ya tenía otros planes. Además, tú no vas a nuestra escuela.-Se excusó Bella.

-Pero las chicas invitan...

-Saldré con un amigo a Seattle.-Aclaró.-Y de todos modos no sé bailar.

-Conmigo te divertirías.-Comentó Jake.-Te podría enseñar a bailar, yo soy fantástico.

Bella lanzó una carcajada.

-Te avisaré si cambio de opinión.-Le sonrió.

Jacob asintió, entonces identifiqué a Charlie cruzando la puerta. Le avisó a Jake que Billy había llamado. El moreno se disculpó y se despidió de Bella.

Finalmente, yo también me fui. Casi podía ver a Bella yendo al baile con Jake y yo estando junto a Edward, y la escena entera me desagrado por completo.

Suspiré, sabía que había probabilidades de que todo acabara así.

_Muchas _probabilidades.

**...**

Esa noche, escuché todas las canciones del Ipod de Edward. Pensé en la realidad donde debería estar, en mis padres junto al piano mientras yo intento tocar algo más o menos decente.

Luego pensé en _Edward _tocando el piano, interpretando la canción más hermosa que podría haber escuchado.

Me dormí con esa imagen de mi mente, la comparación entre ambos vampiros. Eran la misma persona, pero a la vez super diferentes. ¿Emmett no había dicho que mi padre siempre fue el vampiro más aburrido en todo el clan? ¿Como era posible que desde que llegué aquí se había mostrado tan divertido?

Suspiré, ojala fuera así de ingenioso en el viaje con Bella... si ella no le cancela por Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bueno, esto ocurrió mas que nada en el cap donde Bella va a La Push con sus amigos. Solo imaginen que luego de su charla, ella lo encuentra más simpático que Edward y menos cambiante, y dado a que se conocen desde niños, lo invita a su casa. Estoy inventando muchas cosas últimamente pero bueno, es divertido enredar la historia de Meyer xD

**Bien, las cosas se complican un poco más ahora... ¿Creen que Bella rechace la invitación de Edward? ¿Creen que él sea el que cambie de opinión? Estamos cerca del final, ¿algun review con sus teorías?**

**Estuve editando la historia, el final quedo mejor ah**

**Solo falta el epilogo, espero que hasta ahora les halla gustado el fic :3**

**Bueno, actualizare mañana, lo saben. ¡Bye!**


	9. Efecto meláncolia

**¡Penultimo cap! Esta más que permitido volverse sentimentales...**

_**Se niega el sol a salir, hoy no te pongas asi. Yo ya no hablo de mi destino, tus ojos mil...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: "Efecto melancolía"<strong>

_**"****Algunas pocas veces reconozco padecer, los cielos con tormentas que se olvidan de llover****" Tus ojos mil, Tan Bionica.**_

Y yo que creí que Alice no podría torturarme peor de lo que lo ha hecho desde que nací...

-¡Auch!

-Lo siento.-Murmuró.

Me pasé las manos por debajo de los ojos

-¿Que me has puesto en las mejillas?-Pregunté.

-Base.-Respondió.-Mírate, te queda bien.

Me tendió un espejo.

-Tengo el rostro naranja.-Susurré.

-Es la luz.-Se limitó a responder.

Les había dicho que quizás invitaría a Edward al baile ahora existía una pequeña posibilidad de que Bella le cancelara. Y mi error fue hacérselo saber a Alice Cullen.

No terminé de hablar y ya me encontraba sentada en una silla, con dos vampiresas cambiando por completo mi cabello y mi rostro con productos caros.

Suspiré, Alice tomó la pinza de depilar.

"¡_Aleja eso de mis cejas, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen_!" Quise chillar, pero no lo hice.

-¿Que le hacen a mi angel?-Preguntó Edward, apareciendo en la sala de la nada. Faltó el tono paternal en esa frase, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

Alice se encogió de hombros mientras Rosalie me evaluaba por encima de su hombro.

-Nada, solo una sección de belleza de un día de chicas que acabas de arruinar, Edward Cullen.-Gritó la enana.-¿No volverían a la tarde?

-¿Faltaron a la escuela por esto?-Preguntó, metiendo su dedo en una de las cremas de Alice. Se limpió el gel en la funda de la plancha para el pelo con una mueca de asco.

-¿Te importa?-Murmuró Rose.

-No, la verdad no.-Comenzaba a alejarse.

"¡_No me dejes sola_!" Le grité mentalmente, de forma que solo él me escuche.

-¿Quisieras que cacemos luego de que me cambie?-Preguntó.

-Has cazado durante dos días, Edward.-Señaló Rosalie.

-Pero ella no, y la noto... naranja.-Su nariz se arrugó.

-¡Es la luz!-Gritó Alice.

Quise reírme. Le tendí mi mano a Alice.

_"Si no me dejas ir, ¿cuando quieres que lo invite al baile?"_

De repente, cambió de opinión acerca de la sección de maquillaje.

-Estará lista en unos minutos.-Sonrió, dejando la pinza entre los demás instrumentos.

-Bien.-Edward sonrió y dejó su celular en la mesa ratona, subió las escaleras en dos segundos.

-¡Creí que era solo una _prueba _de maquillaje para el baile!-Le recordé.

-Estas bonita así.-Murmuró, guardando todas sus cosas tan rápido que en un parpadeo ya no estaban. Jasper apareció por las escaleras seguido de Emmett, ambos le sonrieron a sus esposas y estas me dejaron sola.

Durante la media hora en la que Edward se ocupó de asearse, me dediqué a intentar sacarme la base de la cara. No logré mucho.

Me acerqué a su teléfono, mi plan original era ver que otras canciones de _Debussy_ tenía en él, quizás alguna que no tuviera en su Ipod. Entonces, por accidente, terminé abriendo un mensaje de Bella.

Iría al baile con Jacob. ¡Había cambiado de opinion! ¡Pero ellos irían a Seattle el fin de semana del baile!

Mordí mis uñas, sintiendo el sabor del esmalte casi al instante. ¿Que se supone que pasaría ahora? Pensé en Edward, en las palabras de Alice.

"_Él dirá que si, lo he visto_"

Podría juntarlos en el baile, podría intentarlo... ¡Si!

Bien, aquí vamos con el plan _B-aile_.

Volví a sentarme en la silla, mirando furiosa mi reflejo en el espejo. Te odio, Alice Cullen. Maquíllate tu...

-Ese color te va.-Murmuró Edward con sarcasmo, bajando las escaleras.

-¡No es divertido, ayúdame!-Gemí al ver mi rostro naranja en el espejo.

Se fue y al segundo apareció toallitas desmaquillantes y una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Me gusta más tu palidez.-Murmuró, quitando la base de mis mejillas, sonriendo con ternura.

Asentí.

-A mi igual.

Edward rió.

-¿Y si salimos?-Preguntó con una sonrisa torcida. Se rió.-¿Te sonó como a la invitación de una cita? Porque a mi sí y es divertido.-Arqueé una ceja.-"_¿Te invito un lince o eres vegetariana? Podríamos ir al oeste del lago, allí están los mejores venados."-_Imitó la voz de un chico en una cita, esperando a que lo acompañara en su risa.

-Que inmaduro, Cullen.-Murmuré, su risa murió al instante.

-Que falta de humor, Wolf.-Respondió negando con la cabeza.

Suspiré.

-No es divertido que dos vampiresas te hagan lo que quieran durante media hora y te dejen naranja.-Musité, pasándome las manos por mis jeans para secarlas.

Asintió.

-Es peor modelar zapatos.-Susurró.

-¿Como lo sabes?-Estreché mis ojos.

-¡No te lo diré!-Exclamó.-No olvido lo del poster de _Justin Bieber_.

Me reí.

-¿Vamos?-Murmuré.

Él asintió

-Si, claro.-Sonrió.

**...**

-¿Lince o venado?-Preguntó, desde lo alto de un árbol.

-Puma.-Respondí, mirando el felino que se acercaba a beber del lago.

-Suerte, ¡es mío!-Estaba comportándose como un niñito.

-Ya veremos.

Bueno, yo también me estaba comportando así.

Ambos intentamos saltar al animal, este terminó alejándose corriendo. Intentamos seguirlo y, obviamente, Edward lo atrapó primero y yo maldije por no tener la velocidad de los vampiros.

-¿Lo quieres?-Preguntó, tendiéndome al animal.

-No, ya lo has babeado tú.-Me crucé de brazos.

-¡Vaya, que llorona!-Terminó de beber la sangre del animal, me arrojé al pie de un árbol.

-¿Que, no cazarás nada?-Se acercó a mi.-No volveré a invitarte si desperdicias la comida.

Se arrodilló junto a mi.

-Escucha.-Susurró, cubriendo mis ojos.-Son las pisadas de los venados.

-No están lejos.-Murmuré.

-¿Quieres uno?-Me preguntó.

-Sin tu ponzoña, gracias.-Respondí incorporándome.

Se rió a mis espaldas, no volví a verlo hasta que empezó a llover. Saltó desde el árbol arriba mío y me propuso regresar a casa, para evitar resfriarme.

"_Si, no querré estar enferma para el baile_" Pensé, el frunció el ceño.

Tomé su mano y comencé a prestar atención a todo lo que veía. Le permití leer mis pensamientos a través de mi don, no lo había hecho aun. No demasiado tiempo.

-Tienes razón, con tu don los pensamientos se vuelven más bonitos.-Susurró, sonriendo.-Es mejor que solo leerlos o quizás solo sea por sostener tu mano.

Sonreí, todo iba saliendo perfecto.

Todo iba conforme al plan.

Pensé en la pocas cosas que tengo en común con mi madre, creando un sentimiento nuevo en Edward. Abrió sus ojos y soltó mi mano para pasarla por sus pantalones, como si pudiera estar sudando.

Ja, ja, ja. Funciona.

Suspiré, ya distinguía nuestra casa entre las ramas de los árboles. Edward posó una mano en mis hombros, cerré mis ojos.

No dijo nada hasta que entramos.

-¿Y si vamos al piano?-Pregunté, lo notaba demasiado ensimismado y, lamentablemente, no podía saber si era bueno o malo.

-Eh, si, claro.-Balbuceó, volviendo en sí, a medias.

Me senté en el banquillo, Edward tomó asiento a mi lado.

Comencé a tocar una pequeña melodía, él apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Cuando terminé, nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Él fue el primero en romperlo.

-Se que prometí no hacerlo incomodo, pero...

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-Lo interrumpí, buscando sus ojos color topacio.

Estaba completamente en shock.

-Si, por supuesto que quiero.-Respondió, sonriendo.

Tomé su mano.

-Bien.-Sonreí.

Comienza el juego, _oficialmente_.

* * *

><p><strong>Wii, Tan Bionica :p<strong>

**Ok, este es el penúltimo cap. ¿Que piensan de Bella? ¿Ustedes hubieran dejado a Edward por Jake? (yo si, lo admito) **

**¿Que piensan del plan de Nessie? ¿Creen que resulte? ¡Dejen sus reviews!**

**Mañana si no hay problemas subiré el cap final y el finde el epílogo. ¡Bye!**


	10. Lluvia

**¡Ultimo capitulooo! Esto es emocionante y triste a la vez, ¿no lo creen?**

**Bueno, espero me perdonen por no haber subido ayer, igual ya recibi mi karma u.u**

**Espero les guste :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: "Lluvia"<strong>

**"**_**Adentro llueve y parece que nunca va a parar. Y va a parar**_**" Tan Lejos, No Te Va Gustar. **

Escuché el sonido del perfume en spray siendo esparcido prolijamente por un cuello vampirico y un par de muñecas. Sonreí.

-Ahora solo falta...

-¡Nada de base!-Declaré, hay que saber donde detener a Alice Cullen, es una cosa que no cambiará, ni en el pasado ni el en futuro.

Puso ojos en blanco.

-Hablaba de un colgante.-Murmuró, agitando la brocha de rubor en el aire. Se volteó y comenzó a buscar en su cajita alguno que me quedara bien.

-¿Que hay de este?-Rose tenía una caja azul en la mano, dentro había un colgante de plata con una pequeña estrella como dije. En el centro de esta había un hermoso topacio azul.

-¡Es bellísimo! ¡Te quedará genial, Vanessa!-Chilló Alice, tomando el colgante de su estuche.-Es un gran detalle, Rose.

-No, yo no lo compré.-La rubia frunció el ceño.-Estaba en tu tocador, pensé que tú...

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Recién ahora pensé en el colgante.-Frunció los labios.-Quizás a sido Esme, ella es así de detallista.

-¿Donde esta ahora? Quisiera agradecerle por esto.-Susurré hipnotizada ante la belleza del colgante reflejada en el espejo frente a mi.

-Cenando con Carlisle.-Respondió Rose.-La hemos arreglado en lo que tú te duchabas.

Asentí.

-Agradézcanle de mi parte.-Murmuré, alisando mi vestido.

Rose ladeó su cabeza y miró a Alice, como si se comunicaran con la mirada.

-Bien... creo que ya estas lista, oficialmente.-Alice sonrió ampliamente y me condujo hacia el espejo de la habitación.

El vestido azul claro quedaba muy bien con mi tono de piel y los zapatos plateados eran cómodos y a la vez hermosos. El colgante combinaba con las dos cosas.

Perfecto.

-Desearía llorar en estos momentos.-Murmuró Alice, abrazándose a Rosalie.

Les sonreí.

-Gracias por ayudarme, chicas.-Susurré.

Alice tuvo una visión.

-Edward ya casi termina de arreglarse.-Me comunicó, guiñándome un ojo.

-Espero que el increíble príncipe este a la altura de su princesa.-Susurró esta con sarcasmo al principio y algo de enojo al final. Rosalie siempre me celaría, no importa la época en la que deba existir.

Respiré profundamente, en ese momento escuché tres toquidos en la puerta de mi habitación. Las dos vampiresas sonrieron, Alice fue a abrir la puerta.

Edward estaba guapísimo.

Sus cabellos seguían revueltos, pero al imaginármelos peinados hacia atrás con gel supe que tomó una buena decisión. Su corbata tenía delgadas rayas celestes y su traje era tan oscuro que hacía resaltar su palidez.

Sonreí, a Bella le gustara.

-Prometiste no hacerlo incómodo.-Le recordé, puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creí que habíamos olvidado eso cuando me invitaste al baile.-Murmuró, acercándose a mi.-Porque fuiste tú quien me invitó a mi, ¿recuerdas?

Suspiré, sus manos fueron hacia mi cintura, y no podía apartarlas. No si quería continuar con el plan.

Me mordí el labio.

-Llegaremos tarde.-Susurré, buscando una salida.

-Eso hacemos los Cullen.-Respondió, aspirando el aroma de mi perfume. Alice levantó sus cejas, estoy segura.

-Yo soy una Wolf.

-Veamos por cuanto tiempo más.- Se apartó y me guiñó un ojo. Tuve que ignorarlo por el bien del plan. Si hubiera sido un escenario diferente, mi pie ya habría tocado su entrepierna en un gesto nada sexual.

Salimos hacia su Volvo gris niebla, era extraño pero esa noche no estaba lloviendo, aunque las nubes nos seguirían a donde fuéramos.

El camino hacia el instituto no estuvo tan mal como pensaba, a pesar de que no intercambiamos ni una palabra. Esa desventaja solo repercutía en mi puesto a que para Edward no sería nada. Podía echarle una mirada a mis pensamientos siempre que quisiera.

Pero no parecía estar haciéndolo, parecía estar ocupado en sus propios pensamientos. Su ceño estaba fruncido.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunté, desenredando mi cabello de los pendientes que Rose me prestó para esa noche, plateados también.

-No, solo...-Carraspeó.-Intento concentrarme en el camino.

Puse ojos en blanco.

-Los vampiros podrían concentrarse aun si los persiguiera un grupo de zombies y naves espaciales, mientras leen la saga completa de Harry Potter.-Murmuré.

Se rió.

-Nunca he tenido que conducir mientras comparto el auto con una chica de vestido corto que no fueran mis hermanas.-Apuntó, aunque por alguna razón la frase no me sonó sincera.

Lo ignoré, me daba igual que pensara. Yo también tenía en que pensar, pero no podía hacerlo.

Llegamos al estacionamiento del instituto. Edward estacionó el Volvo en silencio. Me bajé del auto antes de que él quitar las llaves, sorprendiéndolo.

Miré hacia la escuela, todos estaban entrando, iban de traje y vestidos. Me abracé a mi misma.

-¿Esta todo bien?-Me preguntó Edward, colocándose a mi lado, dejando que su mano roce la mía.

-Tengo la sensación de que más de una chica logrará intimidarme.-Murmuré, tomando su mano.

Él me soltó y pasó su brazo por mi cintura.

-Al contrario, tú serás quien las intimide.-Susurró en mi oído.-Ya verás.-Agregó al tiempo que cruzábamos la puerta.

Todas las miradas repararon en nosotros al instante, casi parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Cada susurro en el salón involucraba mi nombre y el de Edward.

La nueva y Cullen, la nueva y Cullen, una y otra vez.

Tragué saliva.

-¿Quieres que te busque algo de beber?-Preguntó Edward.

-Iré yo, tranquilo.-Sonreí a medias, soltándome de su agarre.

Debía encontrar a Bella, debía juntarlos otra vez. Fui hacia donde estaban las bebidas y me serví un poco.

-Disculpa, quisiera servirle un poco a mi pareja.

-Si claro, no hay probl...-Levanté la mirada, sentí todo el aire abandonar mis pulmones.

Su tez morena, su sonrisa lobuna aun cuando era humano. Llevaba el pelo largo y no traía el saco del traje. Jacob, se veía... _perfecto_. Y muchos podrían negarlo, pero a veces lo perfecto luce diferente para lo demás, y solo tú sabes lo especial que es. Porque todo lo diferente oculta un grado de perfección, y a veces solo esta en ti querer aceptarlo.

Wow, ¡como me afecta verlo aun! Eso ha sido genial y patético al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se alejó lo seguí con la mirada, le llevaba un vaso a Bella. Ella llevaba su chaqueta para apartar el frío, y le sonreía ampliamente. Jacob la miraba con un brillo especial en su mirada, e instantáneamente noté que no estaban allí como amigos.

¡Como es que nunca se dignaron a decirme que salían antes de mi! ¡Es por eso que no me permite ir a fiestas con él!

Apreté mis dientes.

-Ness, ¿estas bien?-Sentí las manos de Edward en mis hombros. Respiré profundo, sabía que si no me calmaba las lágrimas invadirían mis ojos. Odiaba ponerme furiosa, odiaba llorar de rabia, y odiaba a mi madre por ser igual y hacerme heredar esto.

-Si, solo...-Aclaré mi garganta.-Ese chico casi derrama su bebida en mi vestido y Alice se molestará si lo ve manchado, es todo.-Susurré, alejándome.

-No estas diciéndome la verdad.-Edward me seguía de cerca, volvía a ser tan molesto como siempre.

No, nunca dejó de serlo.

-¡Tú tampoco fuiste sincero en el auto y yo aún así te dejé en paz!-Me volteé.-¿Podrías por favor hacer lo mismo? ¡Solo un segundo! Quisiera estar sola.

Me alejé de él, buscando alguna salida. Estaba harta de todo, no sabía cuanto tiempo más lo soportaría.

Afuera estaban algunas parejas besándose y chicos haciéndose los malos fumando o bebiendo alcohol. Suspiré y tomé asiento en uno de los banquillos un poco alejado de los demás.

-¿Como crees que puedan estar juntos?-La irritante voz de Jessica llegó a mis oídos, no la había visto adentro, por lo visto Mike estaba con ella allí afuera, no supe por cual de las tres actividades.

-Si, han venido juntos al baile.-Repitió Angela, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿NO SON PRIMOS?-Cuestionó Jessica, poniéndose histérica.

-¡Oye, calma Jess, estas conmigo!-Mike sonrió.-¿No te basta?

-Estamos hablando de Edward Cullen.-Jessica puso sus ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia Angela.

-No son primos, Angela. Ella es la hija de un amigo del doctor Cullen y simplemente quería estudiar aquí.

-¡Si, porque no hay mejor lugar turístico que Forks, ni mejores institutos!-Gritó, sarcástica.

-Calma, Jess.

-Creí que le gustaba Bella.-Murmuró esta, teniendo un gran cambio de humor en solo dos segundos, juraría que habían salido a tomar alcohol pero no estaba segura.

-Yo también.-Asintió Angela.

"_Yo también_" Pensé, alejándome un poco de ellos. Edward salió hacia el patio, las chicas se voltearon instintivamente hacia él, como si lo hubieran sentido.

"_Calmen sus hormonas_" Pensé, alisando mi vestido. Edward rió, estaba justo a mi lado.

-¿Como te moviste tan rápido?

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó, conteniendo la risa.

Puse ojos en blanco.

-¿No te vieron?-Reformulé mi pregunta.

Negó con la cabeza. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró, yo también.

-¿Eres del grupo que viene a fumar o del que toma?-Pregunté, desenredando mi cabello. Hubiera dado todo por tener el cabello lacio como mi madre.

-Del grupo que debe venir a buscar a su pareja afuera porque ha arruinado todo.-Respondió Edward, tomando mi mano.-Y tienes razón, no te he dicho la verdad.

Asentí ausentemente, ¿que importaba eso?

-Ayer por la noche no estuve de caza con mis hermanos yo... llegué antes y...-Suspiro.-Fui a ver a Bella Swan.

Me tensé.

-¿En serio?-Pregunté, solo para que siguiera hablando.

Asintió.

-¿Por qué eso es malo?-Fruncí el ceño.

Suspiró.

-Porque tu me gustas, Vanessa. Y yo... quiero estar contigo pero Isabella es...

-Supongo que el amor-odio no es para todos.-Lo interrumpí.

Antes de poder darme cuenta (y poder evitarlo), él me tomó del mentón, me giró y me besó. Me separé.

-¡¿QUE ES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?!-Grité, incorporándome.

-Te he besado.-Susurró, sonriendo tontamente.

_¡Diu, diu, diu!_

-¡¿Por qué?!-Volví a gritar.

_Te odio, te odio, ¡te odio!_

Edward se incorporó y acarició mi mejilla.

-Porque me gustas y quiero enamorarme aún más de ti.

Levanté mi mano y le pegué una cachetada. No le dolió, ya me lo esperaba. La verdad no se que intenté hacer, quizás sacar la ira que intentaba contener. Y quizás estaba demasiado shockeada como para solo levantar mi rodilla y darle donde merecía dolor, arriesgando mi nacimiento de una forma nueva.

Me alejé de él y regresé al baile, las miradas de Jessica y Angela me taladraron de camino al salón. Edward venía detrás de mi, por lo que aceleré el paso.

Estúpido vampiro.

En el mismo rincón donde estaban antes, Jacob y Bella estaban frente a frente, y él tenía una mano en su mejilla.

-Gracias por venir conmigo, Jacob.-Murmuró Bella, sonriendo.

-De nada, Bells.-Jake sonrió, y le dirigió una mirada que supo como destruirme en segundos.-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-Esto es demasiado.-Murmuró ella, ignorando su mirada amorosa.

-Nada es demasiado.-Tomó ambas manos de Bella.-No si me lo pides tú.

Sus rostros se acercaron y se unieron en un beso.Y ese beso pareció romper todo lo que logré ser en este tan corto tiempo de existencia.

Me alejé de ellos, aun en shock, sintiendo mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. Edward había visto todo y seguía helado detrás de mi. Se quedó allí más tiempo, por lo que pude salir afuera sin tenerlo pisándome los talones.

-¡Vanessa!

-No me llames así-Susurré.-, no es mi nombre.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cual es?-Preguntó posando una mano en mi hombro. La aparté y me volteé.

Apoyé mi mano en su mejilla y se lo enseñé todo. ¡Al diablo con todo! Esto es demasiado.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen.-Susurré, apartando mi mano. Edward me miraba en shock.-¿Podrías solo volver allí y besar a mi madre para que pueda irme?-Pregunté, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Mi colgante se cayó al suelo, no lo recogí. No lo quería, no quería más nada.

Edward regresó corriendo al baile, como si no le importara dejarme ahí. No iba a esperarlo. Simplemente me fui, como el primer día, caminando desde el instituto al otro lado del pueblo, bajo la lluvia que jamás llovió.

**...**

Caminé durante horas, no tenía ánimos de llegar a casa. Ya no me apetecía seguir fingiendo ni podría hacerlo de todos modos. Edward sabía todo ya, y seguro Alice también.

Lo único que deseaba era volver a la realidad que me correspondía y que todo volviera a ser normal.

Me senté al pie de uno de los árboles y abracé mis rodillas, abandonándome al llanto. Comencé a recordar como era mi vida antes de que todo esto ocurriera.

La vez que capturé copos de nieve con Jacob, la vez que mi tío Emmett y yo jugamos una carrera por el bosque, la vez que mi padre me dejó cazar uno de sus pumas, a pesar de que sean sus animales favoritos...

Pensé en mi madre, en las discusiones que tuvimos los últimos días porque exigía mi libertad. Ahora ni siquiera se porque lo hice. ¿Quiero salir como una adolescente cuando al menor problema ya estoy llorando como una idiota? En lugar de resolver las cosas por mi misma le mostré todo a Edward como una cobarde.

Un sollozo abandonó mi garganta, extrañaba a mis padres. Los necesitaba, y daría todo por tenerlos de vuelta.

Suspiré y me incorporé. Sacudí la tierra de mi vestido y comencé a caminar sin rumbo, adentrándome aún más en el bosque. En eso, distinguí algo a la distancia.

La cabaña del bosque.

Limpié mis lágrimas y corrí hacia ella rápidamente, como si al llegar fuera a desaparecer.

No lo hizo.

Intenté abrir la puerta, quizás solo para probar si podía hacerlo o no. Algo parecía estar trabandola. Cuando iba a irme, se abrió.

-¿Renesmee?

Me volteé sorprendida. ¿Bella? ¿Estaba aquí y... había dicho mi nombre?

-Hija, ¿has olvidado tus llaves en La Push otra vez?-Preguntó, ladeando su cabeza.

Tardé unos minutos en reaccionar, cuando lo hice, fue para arrojarme a sus brazos, empezando a llorar otra vez.

-¿Que sucede, bebé?-Acarició mi espalda.

Cerré mis ojos.

"_No lo se, pero no quiero perder el tiempo pensando en eso_"

-Creo que me debes un agradecimiento.

Me aparté, esa no había sido su voz. De hecho, no conocía para nada esa voz.

-Tú, _Vanessa Wolf_.

Me llevé la mano la colgante, el topacio azul parecía titilar. Juraría que se me había caído...

Me lo quité y lo examiné, una luz sumamente brillante emanaba de él.

-¿Prefieres Renesmee?-Titiló, como si alguien hablara desde él.

Grité y lo arrojé lejos de mi. Al caer al suelo, una figura emergió de él.

-¿Tú... eres mi estrella?-Pregunté. Su vestido era azul, con pequeñas estrellas plateadas. Ella era sumamente pálida y su aspecto me recordaba a mi tía Alice.

"Siempre pensé que era lucía igual que un duende" Pensé.

-Si.-Respondió aquella... ¿hada?-Si, soy como un hada.

Asentí, eso no importaba mucho.

-¿Tu me mandaste al pasado e hiciste que mi padre dejara a mi madre por mi y que él me besara?-Le grité, posando las manos en mis caderas.

-Si.-Repitió, sonriendo aun. ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo?

-¡¿Y te debo agradecer eso?!-Grité.-¡Eres la peor estrella fugaz del mundo! ¿Que entendiste con mi simple deseo de conocer a mi madre cuando era humana? ¿Que has hecho?

-Déjame decirte que fue tu culpa.-Me señalé a mi misma, sorprendida.-¡Si! ¡Nadie pide un deseo estando enojada! Según el reglamento, debía darte una lección. ¿Aprecias más a tu madre ahora, no?

Medité la respuesta unos segundos.

-Si, pero no quiero ni respirar cerca de mi padre ahora. Puede que hayas mejorado mi relación con ella pero me diste un trauma de por vida en el proceso.-Respondí.

El hada se mordió el labio.

-Bueno, soy nueva en esto de conceder deseos.-Se excusó.-¿Quieres regresar?-Agitó en el aire una pequeña varita.

-¡No!-Me negué rápidamente.-Concédeme el deseo de olvidar todo esto, por favor.

-Creo que eso si podré hacerlo.-Sonrió de costado.

Un polvo mágico comenzó a rodearme. Pensé que si esto hubiera pasado cuando tenía cinco años, estaría encantada. Pero ahora que aparentaba dieciséis, me parecía sumamente cursi y ridículo.

El hadita frunció el ceño.

-Gracias por nada.-Murmuré, cuando aun era consciente de el maldito deseo.

-¡Hey, cuidado! Aun puedo llevarte a la época en que tu padre era humano, ¡y sería peor enamorarlo allí!-Me amenazó.

Levanté mis manos en señal de rendimiento y cerré los ojos.

Cuando los abrí, estaba en mi cama. Y, amo dormir más que nada en el mundo, pero en ese momento, me sentí sumamente feliz de despertar, y no dudé en abandonar mi cuarto y no volver allí en todo el día.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, hemos llegado al final de la historia, sin contar el epílogo que iba anexar aquí hasta que noté que estaba en tercera persona. Aun así, posiblemente no suba nota de autor en el así que esta es mi despedida hacia ustedes.<strong>

**Espero que en serio disfrutaran la historia, siento que sea tan corta pero bueno. La edité lo mejor que pude y me esforcé en hacerla interesante, divertida y me divertí mucho.**

**¡Gracias a todos los reviews! EsmeraldCullen02, mary mustang cullen, Liz Valenzuela, lala, Daluar, viridiana cullen, azumii cullen, malina-maniac, yohana, viivii alice, sakuno-twilight...**

**¡Y obviamente muchas gracias a Una escritora más! Amiga invisible, espero hayas disfrutado mucho de la historia.**

**Bien, esto es todo. Mañana pasaré la tarde en la casa de mi primo pero no las dejaré sin su epílogo, lo prometo.**

**¡Besos a todas!**

**¡Bye!**


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo: **

**"**_**Todos los días del mundo existe una forma de resusitar**_**" Musica, Tan Bionica.**

Renesmee se alistó para la escuela y corrió hacia la casa de sus abuelos, a sabiendas de que si quería un desayuno o bien se lo preparaba ella, o se lo pedía a Esme. Y, dado que aun no había superado sus sueños de esa noche, no se sentía en condiciones de cocinar, mucho menos de ir a la escuela pero bueno, ni modo que sus padres dejaran que faltara.

Sus padres, había soñado tantas cosas extrañas en relación a ellos. Por alguna razón, Jacob traía el pelo largo en su sueño, su madre traía los ojos marrones y su padre la besaba.

Quizás su mamá no estaba tan equivocada y el alcohol si la afectaba.

Desayunó en silencio, sin quitar la mirada de su celular, ya quería hablar con sus amigas sobre eso. A diferencia de los demás Cullen, ella socializaba en la escuela y tenía un grupo de amigas. ¿Alguna de ellas habrían soñado que su propio padre las besaba? ¡Que asco!

-¿Ness?

Sus padres, llegaron. Automáticamente bloqueó su celular y siguió comiendo sus panqueques, había decidido obedecerlos con sus estúpidas reglas, sin razón alguna.

Bella suspiró, había esperado encontrarse a su hija a la hora normal en la que solía levantarse, pero por lo visto había abandonado su cabaña mucho antes.

-Renesmee.-Comenzó.

-No hace falta que me prohíbas nada, prometo no volver a acercarme al alcohol, ni siquiera al de las heridas.-Declaró la joven híbrida, bebiendo un vaso de agua.

Su madre frunció el ceño.

-De hecho, iba a decirte que tu padre logró convencerme de que en realidad no fue nada lo que pasó en La Push.-Bufó.-¡Unas horas más tarde! No creo que fuera a pasarte nada.-Comentó.

-Si me permites decírtelo, parece que eres tú la que bebiste esta vez.

¿Que su padre la convenció? ¿Solo le tomó una noche? Ni siquiera oyó que hablaran, ¿tan profundo fue su sueño? Seguro mentía, quizás era su broma del día de los inocentes, con más de un mes de retraso.

-Me asustas.-Admitió la joven híbrida.

-¿Quieres dejar de desconfiar de mi? Te estoy dando permiso para que te quedes más tiempo en la reserva si quieres, mientras Alice nos avise.

Renesmee negó con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo, si quieres regreso más temprano.-Comió otro bocado.-Esta bien.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Deberías aprovechar esto, hija. El que tu madre te _deje _crecer es más raro que un eclipse solar.-Comentó su padre.

-No me molestaría si no me prohibiera crecer.-Murmuró la joven, mirando fijamente un punto inexistente en la mesa.

-¿Estas bien, cielo?-Murmuró Bella, acariciando el cabello de su hermosa hija. Sabía que algo la estaba preocupando, y deseaba saber que era. Miró a Edward con la pregunta escrita en su mirada, pero este se encogió de hombros. ¿En que podría estar pensando su hija?

Renesmee sonrió ligeramente.

-No lo sé.-Murmuró.-Solo... no quisiera ir a más fiestas por un tiempo.-Humedeció sus labios.-Supongo que estaba mejor antes de conocer ese mundo.

Ambos las miraron preocupados. La joven sintió la presencia de alguien al otro lado de la puerta y corrió hacia ella.

-Jake a venido a verme.-Informó, abriendo la puerta. Se dispuso a salir, dándole a entender al licántropo que deseaba retirarse de su casa.-Él me... alcanzará hasta el colegio. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Se fue, sus padres sonrieron, dándose cuenta de que no podrían prohibirle crecer aun si era eso lo que ella quería, porque ya había crecido.

Bella se giró hacia Edward.

-Estrella fugaz.-Fue lo único que él dijo. Bella lo miró, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.-No dejaba de murmurar eso anoche, pero no pude leer sus sueños.

-Nunca puedes con Renesmee, no sin tomar su mano.-Le recordó Bella, recogiendo el plato de la mesa.

-Cierto.-Reconoció él, tomando el vaso de zumo y llevándolo a la cocina, al igual que su esposa haría con el plato.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Ness le pedía deseos a las estrellas fugaces?-Bella se volteó hacia Edward, la infancia de su hija fue tan efímera que no había forma de que su esposo lo hubiera olvidado.

Edward rió.

-Si-Asintió.-, tu también solías hacerlo. ¿Cual fue tu último deseo?-Preguntó, conociendo la respuesta pero deseando oírla en voz alta.

-Quería... tener la certeza de que nunca volvería a perderte. Que nunca me dejarías otra vez.

Edward asintió.

-Ya la tienes.-Se acercó a su esposa.

-El mejor regalo de cumpleaños.-Sonrió Bella, esa pequeña broma suya que a Renesmee le molestaba.

Edward besó con pasión a su mujer, sin preocuparse por nada más que aquel beso.

**...**

-¡Basta Seth, no es divertido!

Seth siguió arrojandoles palomitas a la "parejita". Era otra de las fiestas en La Push, Renesmee o pudo evitar ir cuando Jacob se lo propuso, aunque esa noche llegaría temprano a casa.

Ambos estaban rodeados de los demás y a la vez en su propio mundo, ensimismados mirando las estrellas.

-¿Alguna vez le pediste un deseo a alguna?-Preguntó Jake, tomando la mano de su imprimada.

Renesmee apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró.

-Solo cuando era niña.-Admitió.

-Si tuvieras que pedir uno ahora, ¿cual sería?

Renesmee pensó en todo lo que tenía: un grupo de amigas, un chico totalmente dedicado a ella, unos abuelos geniales, unos tíos super divertidos y unos padres increíbles. Su vida era perfecta en esos momentos, y no había nada que quisiera cambiar.

-Solo pediría que nunca cambiara nada, que nunca pierda a mi familia y a las personas que quiero.-Murmuró la castaña, observando como su estrella desaparecía.

Ojala pudiera saber lo mucho que esa estrella amó escuchar aquellas palabras. Había cumplido muchos deseos, pero nunca lidió con una niña como Renesmee.

Y no la olvidaría nunca.

_Fin._


End file.
